


I've Got The Magic In Me

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive relationships (non j2), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Based off “Magic Mike.” Jensen’s a jaded stripper whose reputation for being a man-whore is well-earned. Jared’s an overly-eager kid who keeps falling for the wrong guys. A story centered around dancing, drugs, love, sex, and two guys who can’t seem to get the timing right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). Highly suggest looking at my fantastic artist, [Matchboximpala's](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/) Art master post [here ](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/140575.html) because it is absolutely incredible. 
> 
> Lots of love to my plot beta, [Teaandpie](http://teaandpie.tumblr.com) and to my grammar beta,[Thisisonlystuffilike](http://thisisonlystuffilike.tumblr.com).Thanks to my lovely cheerleader [Takeitbabyboy](http://takeitbabyboy.tumblr.com)who really pushed me to write this,Thanks to my other awesome cheerleader, [Apple-pie-and-wincest](http://apple-pie-and-wincest.tumblr.com%22), Shout out to everyone else (followers, random anons, etc.) along the way for supporting me and helping me with ideas. Last, but most certainly not least, all the happiness and joy to my wonderful artist,[Matchboximpala](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com), for being blessed with incredible art skills, and being totally kick-ass!
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to fic on LJ](http://cheerleadingsam.livejournal.com/7040.html)

 

 

“You realize you just lost what is probably the best thing in your life, right?”  
“I didn’t just lose him. I lost him a long time ago. I’m just now realizing what that means,”  
  
  
Jensen wakes up extremely warm. Which isn’t all that uncommon since it’s summer in Tampa. But this isn’t that kind of warmth. No, this is the kind you get from being sandwiched in between two naked people under the covers. Jensen wishes he could say this didn’t happen a lot, but that would be a lie.  
Jensen also wishes he didn’t always end up as the middle spoon. Having some guy’s morning wood pushing up against your ass while yours is pushed up against some girl’s ass? It’s just awkward. Jensen sighs and shakes Joanna to wake her up.  
“If you’re fucking waking me up to help you with your boner, I’m gonna cut it off. That'll solve both our problems,” Joanna grumbles at him.  
“Well, if you want to help that’d be great. But I have to go to work and it’s your turn to make the coffee.” Jensen responds, shoving her off the bed and onto the floor, in a tangle of sheets. She glares at him from the floor and he grins back at her, “And, you have to send this guy home.”  
“Me? Why do I have to kick him out?” Joanna asks as she sits up, and rubs her arm where she hit, before pulling on Jensen’s discarded t-shirt. She stands up and pads over to the small kitchen on the other side of the loft and starts the coffee machine, pulling out two coffee mugs from the cupboards and setting them on the counter.  
“Uhh, because you found him? Plus, I don’t know his name.” Jensen replies sassily, sitting up to admire Joanna’s bare ass. “ I don’t typically care to know if I’m not going to get to fuck him. Or have him fuck me.”  
“Well next time I’ll let him fuck you okay,” Joanna says easily, smiling at him over her shoulder, as she prepares two cups of steaming coffee. “Besides, I thought you only topped.” Joanna adds sugar and milk to one mug, before walking back over to Jensen and handing him the black coffee.  
“I am as versatile in bed as I am with my sexuality,” Jensen grins as he grabs the cup, taking a sip and sighing softly. Joanna snorts as she plops herself down on the bed, where the man still sleeps soundly next to them.  
“No, you’re just a man-whore who will take whatever he can get whenever he can get it,” Joanna teases, smiling around the rim of her mug.  
“You have no grounds to criticize anyone on their promiscuity,” Jensen points out. It’s not like he’s been having these threesomes by himself. They sit there for a few moments of quiet, sipping and reflecting before Joanna breaks the silence.  
“Whatever. I’ll deal with him. You go,” Joanna orders, with a wave of her hand.  
“Ignoring your sluttiness isn’t gonna make it go away darling,” Jensen jokes, tickling her ribs. Joanna smacks his hand as she tries not to spill her mug all over the sheets.  
“Hey! I will leave, right now, and take this shirt with me,” Joanna insists. Jensen stops tickling her, throwing his hands up defensively. Joanna smirks and gets up to start looking around for her scattered clothes.  
Jensen chugs the rest of his coffee, setting the mug down on the nightstand, before heading over to the dresser to put on some clothes. He pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and faded jeans, before throwing on an old t-shirt. He grabs a banana, his keys, wallet, and phone and he’s out the door.  
  
Jensen hates his jobs. All of them. Most of all, though he hates Mark and his roofing company. He’s never despised anything quite as much as the mistaken choices and stupid business decisions Mark has made in the interest of his own wallet. And Jensen knows the extent of them- he handles the finances.  
Any basic business man would know better than to walk down a city street and offer a job to any able-bodied man he saw. Yet, somehow this common sense had just escaped Mark’s obviously faulty mind. Not only does he hire some really suspicious people, he’s making Jensen mentor one of them. Mark shoves a young man on the wrong side of 20 towards him and tells Jensen to teach the boy “the ways of roofing”.  
“You okay dude?” The kid asks, staring worriedly at Jensen as he mutters curses under his breath and kicks around dirt.  
“I’m fine,” Jensen bites out, “Just trying to figure out how Mark is still in business. He must have one hell of a lucky streak.”  
The kid’s eyes go wide at the anger barely concealed in Jensen’s voice. Jensen sighs.  
“You’ve ever roofed a house before?” Jensen questions, pretty sure he already knows the answer.  
“Nope,” the kid responds.  
“Of course not,” Jensen sighs, “It’s not hard you just-”  
  
“Come on, you need to get out, live a little!” Gen whines, poking Jared repeatedly in the ribs. He wiggles in the kitchen chair, as her finger prods dangerously close to the ticklish areas on his stomach.  
“I do get out! Just not as much as you,” Jared shoots back, grabbing Gen’s wrists and glaring at her. She smiles innocently, and he lets go of them, shaking his head fondly.  
“Well, come on. That club I’ve been talking about? Xquisite? It’s open tonight, so let’s go! We can drink some beers, spend some money... appreciate the male physique together,”Gen suggests, waggling her eyebrows.  
Jared sighs, giving in, as usual. “Okay, okay, fine. But please don’t use the actual names of the muscles tonight. It’s kinda hard to appreciate a nice butt when you comment on how fantastic a guy’s gluteus maximus is,” Jared grimaces.  
“Well, excuse me for going through medical school. I wasn’t aware it ruined your chance of getting laid,” Gen teases back. Jared smiles and rolls his eyes.  
“Alright, let’s go,” Jared says, standing up from the table and grabbing his keys. Gen stares at him as he rises, and shakes her head.  
“Uh uh. You are not going like that. Go put on those jeans we got the last time we went out, those tight ones? And that tight black tee that looks like a second layer of skin. Got to make the strippers look less hot, you’ll be more likely to get laid,” Gen commands, snatching his keys back out of his hand.  
“Fine. Give me two minutes. And we’ll need to pick up some lube on the way, just in case,” Jared yells as he walks down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
 “We’re not driving out to that specialty shop!” Gen yells back, as she stands up and grabs her purse. “You’re gonna get it from CVS like everyone else!”  
“Last I checked it was my truck, and I’m driving.  You’re making me go, so you owe me.”Jared replies as he opens the door and walks out into the hallway, twirling for inspection. “Besides, flavored lube makes everything better.”  
Gen tilts her head, and inspects his appearance, before nodding and making her way over to the door.  
“Well, last I checked, I have your keys,” Gen smirks, holding up the keys and shaking them.  Jared raises an eyebrow.  
“I can tackle you quite easily. Or pick you up. Or not go at all,” Jared counters, moving towards her.  
“Fine, you win. We will go get you your special lube,” Gen concedes, rolling her eyes, and tossing the keys to him, before opening the door. Jared smiles brightly at her, catching the keys easily.  
“Let’s roll!” Jared shouts, letting out a whoop at the end, and running past Gen into the hall.  
“You didn’t even want to go, now you can’t me out of your apartment fast enough,” Gen teases, locking the door behind her.  
“Well, the prospect of taking home a stripper and using cherry-flavored lube on him convinced me this was a great idea,” Jared quips, as he turns to face her.  
“Cherry? Really? I thought you’d go for chocolate,” Gen jokes, sticking out her tongue playfully.  
“Eww. No. Chocolate ones taste like shit. Well. Worse than shit actually cause-” Jared starts.  
“Don’t finish that sentence. Please. I don’t want to think about that,” Gen interrupts, scrunching her face in disgust.  
“And the one I get tastes like candy and doesn’t have any after taste!” Jared finishes, running down the stairs to the parking lot. As he bounds down the steps he almost crashes into Danneel on her way up to the apartment. She trips slightly, but uses the wall to stop herself from falling.  
“Going out?” Danneel asks, once she regains her balance, and smoothes out her clothes.  
“Yeah, Gen’s taking me to a club, and I’m gonna crash at her place, so I won’t be home tonight,” Jared lies.  
“Jared. Cut the crap,” Danneel sighs. “I’m not your mother. I know you’re going out to have sex. Just don’t, you know, take anything.” She threatens him with a finger to his chest.  
“Course not, Danni, who needs drugs when you’ve got orgasms?” Jared winks at her, shoving Gen out of the stairwell. Danneel snorts and rolls her eyes affectionately.  
“Go, just go. Have hot gay sex, and mind-blowing orgasms, I better not see you home before 10, got it?” Danneel says, waving him on and moving past Jared towards the apartment.  
“Aye Aye, Captain!” Jared laughs, exiting the apartment building.  
  
Jensen opens the door to the backstage dressing room, throwing his bag onto the open counter space. He wishes, not for the first time, that he wasn’t so used to seeing four grown men in nothing more than thongs and assless chaps. Jensen sighs and begins to dress into his suit for the opening number.  
“Yo, has anyone seen my spurs?” Chris yells over the stereo, currently blaring Jason Aldean. The boys have a rule that whoever turns on the radio first gets the choice of music, and Chris had his pick. Jensen doesn’t care who wins as long as it isn’t Misha. The blaring of new-age music makes it hard to get into his stripper persona.  
“Chris, they’re already on your boots, why are you looking for them?” Tom points out, as he passes by in nothing but a shiny thong. The modesty between the gang had only lasted about a day, after Matt had a “wardrobe malfunction” none of them ever talk about. Matt’s nickname, “Big Dick Richie,” is a lot more accurate than any of them care to admit.  
“Why are they on my boots? I thought I took them off last night,” Chris ponders, staring down at the spurs as if they’ll give him an answer.  
“Was that before or after you passed out drunk? Again,” Misha mentions, cracking open an eye. Unlike all the other guys, who enjoyed standing and flexing in mirrors or working out before going on stage, Misha meditates.  
Misha is one of those guys who would make your head spin if you spent too much time with him, but he was always fun to be with. Until the aforementioned head-spinning. That just made Jensen want to drink. A lot.  
Misha had started out coming to write a paper on the psychology of strippers for his grad paper, but had claimed that he needed to strip once to understand how it worked, and then never stopped.  
Every time Jensen looks around, he is reminded of the reason that this gang had become the most popular group of male strippers in Tampa. The area has no shortage of strip clubs, but the thing that keeps the seats filled every night was that one of their dancers filled just about every one of those women’s (and sometimes men’s) fantasies of the perfect boyfriend, lover, etc.  
You’ve got Tom, who looks like the quarterback of the high school football team, especially when he was in an easily-removable football uniform for his routine.  Then there was Misha, who seemed to be into everything, and was more flexible than most females. Chris, who looked and acted like a rough rocking cowboy, and could play a mean guitar, and could dirty talk like a champ, his words almost enough to make you come, whispered in a thick, southern accent. Not that Jensen had any experience with that. At least none he’d admit to. Matt, with his unreasonably large package, and was funny as hell, the kind of guy you would want to spend time with casually, like watching sports and drinking beer, and then have fuck you into the mattress.  Though Jensen always thought he’d be better as a bottom, maybe in a skirt, and nope, he was not gonna think about that. Not now. Stripping was hard enough, trying to do it with a boner made every more complicated. Finally there was Jensen, the model, the actor, the celebrity crush. The boy who looks too perfect to exist.  
They called themselves the “Cock-rocking Kings of Tampa,” and Jensen was their leader. At least, of the strippers. Their boss was JDM, an ex-stripper who made enough to open up his own club. He still does the occasional performance, and teaches some routines to the newbies until they can make one on their own. But, in all other aspects, Jensen is in charge. He handles the finances, helps perfect routines, leads the group dances, locates props, etc. He is the oldest, the best dancer, and JDM’s favorite, the only one that he hand-picked, a day which Jensen will never forget.  
*  
 _Fist bloodied, a mix of his own and the other guys, but that pain was nothing. The pain that was really hurting was the knowledge of what was gonna happen. No way that being arrested wasn’t gonna get back to the school, and that meant no more scholarship, which meant no more college. All because he decided to defend some girl he didn’t even know. And not like she even cared, too plastered to even pronounce his name right._  
Jensen doesn’t even notice where he is, too focused on his thoughts to realize he has missed his street. Looking around, he finds himself in the red light center of Tampa. One of them, at least. There are drag queens lined up outside one club, some drunk middle-aged men stumbling out of another club promoting “Live Nude Girls!” He continues along the street, deciding walking was better than going back to school, and having to deal with obnoxious roommate.  
“Hey, kid, you okay?” Someone asks him. He looks up and meets the eyes of a middle-aged man, attractive with salt and pepper hair and a slight curve to his lips. “Wanna talk about it? I’ve got a bottle of vodka that I’m about to open in celebration of the finishing of construction of my club, but you look like you need it more than I do.”  
*  
Jensen shakes his head, and blinks a few times bringing himself back to reality, to present day. 8 years since that night, and Jensen is jaded, lucky that he is still alive, not addicted to drugs or alcohol. All he wants is to open his own club, just a friendly sports bar. Sell some actual beer, clean up stale peanuts, and yell at TV screens. That is his goal. And he is so close. All he needs is a business loan.  
Until then, he is stuck here, Jensen thinks to himself, as he pulls on his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside of the club is torture. Surrounded by woman who wouldn’t stop talking in 98 degree heat, not counting humidity. Especially with his natural body temp.

“This show better be fucking good,” Jared declares, not fully believing the signs everywhere stating that “The Cock-Rocking Kings of Tampa” would actually rock him, at all. You can’t even see their faces in the poster, they’re covered by fedoras.

“Oh, these boys are the best. This show will be fucking amazing.” Gen reassures, standing on her tiptoes to try and see if they’re letting people into the club yet. Jared taps her shoulder, and raises an eyebrow.

“The line’s not moving yet,” Jared says, trying not to laugh.

“Oh fuck you and your gigantic-ness! That’s just not fair,” Gen says, pouting and crossing her arms.

“Aww! Well, you look cute…” Jared attempts, not able to hold back the laughter.  He pulls Gen into a hug, and looks at her fondly.

“Nope. You don’t deserve a hug. Tall people shouldn’t get hugs,” Gen decides. Jared pulls back, and looks at Gen pleadingly.

“Oh look, the line’s moving!” Jared proclaims, letting go of Gen. There’s a slight bounce in his step, and he smiles, looking overly-eager.

“Gigantic puppy, I swear,” Gen mutters, moving forward in line.

“What?” Jared asks, looking at her with confusion. Gen just smiles, and waves her hand in a “oh, nothing” gesture. Jared shrugs and looks at the bouncer, handing him his ID and giving him a bright smile. Gen hands him hers, and he hands them both back before moving the rope to allow them inside the dimly lit club.  


Listening to JDM’s intro speech has become tedious. He hasn’t made any changes to it in 3 years, and Jensen could recite in his sleep. He just wants him to stop fucking talking and let them preform, so Jensen can get through his routines and go home, sleep until noon. Maybe make some bacon, grill a steak for dinner, does he have any beer or should he pick some up…

Jensen gets lost in his thoughts and doesn’t even realize that they are supposed to go on until Tom elbows him in the side. He takes a deep breath and runs out onto the stage, barely hitting his cue.

The beat starts, this time to Bonnie Tyler’s “Holding Out for a Hero.” Jensen will never admit it, but he loves this song. He used in his first routine he created, until JDM decided it would be a good song for a group dance. Jensen tries not to scowl, and to lose himself in the music.

Jensen shimmies, he grooves, he does whatever these dance moves are called, and when he hears “I need a hero,” He tugs at his shirt, ripping easily underneath his hands to reveal his oiled bare chest, as does Tom, Chris, Misha, and Matt. The cheers he hears remind him why he loves this, just this.

If Jensen could just dance for an audience, he would. No finical worries, no annoying bosses forcing him to take less then he deserves; just him, music, and an audience that loves him. He loves preforming, and he thinks that’s the only reason he still does this job. JDM had offered to let him just handle the business, mostly so he didn’t have to do it, just sit back and take in the cash, but Jensen had refused. He wouldn’t make any more than he is now, and it would take away the only fun part of the job

Jensen moves to the front part of the stage, right before the catwalk, listening for his cue. Then he lands a perfect backflip, which causes the girls in the audience to go crazy.  Money starts flying onto the stage.

The other guys jump down into the audience, moving around and dancing next to the girls, who shove money into their pants.  Jensen saunters to the end of the catwalk, and bows down to the girl sitting there, offering his hand. She takes it, and he moves into her, grinds up against her. She just about faints in his arms, and when he lifts her off her feet when Bonnie cries out “It’s gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet,” she actually faints.

Jensen clenches his jaw tightly, this not being the first time this has happened.  It never gets less annoying. They’ve actually changed their routine to account for the times this happens. The other guys jump up onto tables, and strip off their pants, hoping to distract the on-lookers; Jensen lies her down at the end of the catwalk, and takes the smelling salts from the surety guard who ran over with them when he saw what happened. He sticks the packet under her nose, and she wakes up almost instantly. Her friends, who had rushed to the end of the stage when they saw her faint, help her off the stage and sit her back down. The girl seems out of it for a bit, then goes quickly back to flailing her hands around and almost screaming.

On the plus side, the girls go crazy with Jensen’s “heroic” act, and with the rest of the boys being in nothing but thongs displaying superhero logos. Tom is superman, Chris is the green lantern, Matt is the flash, and Misha decided he wanted to be wonder woman, proclaiming that women needed representation too, when the group of them had gone to the specialty shop to pick them out.   Jensen had Batman, which was by far the best. Even if nobody has seen it. Yet.

They realized that if they got a little touchy-feely on stage, maybe acted not-so-straight, the women went wild and paid more. So sometimes? They used that to their advantage. Like now, when the other boys surround Jensen, each grabbing a part of his easily-removable pants, and pulling them off for him. And, as always, the women go crazy.

As does the kid sitting the front row. Jensen hadn’t even noticed him before now, but now he can barely look away. Guys are pretty uncommon here, just due to the huge amount of females. And the publicity this club got. Especially ones he recognized, and were hot. Holy shit, how did Jensen not notice that earlier?

Well, it’s probably a good thing. The kid had quit earlier today, so he doesn’t have to worry about Mark giving him shit for sleeping with a coworker. Again.

Jensen and the rest of the gang go into what JDM calls their “Justice League” pose for the ending, which seems to fly over everyone’s heads except “the kid,” whose eyes about fly out of his head. They were already pretty wide before, but now they were almost comical. So a comic book nerd, who was hot as hell and confident in his sexuality. Sounds just like what Jensen needs. Though Jensen wouldn’t mind him being a little shy and submissive, in fact, he’d prefer it. He’ll take what he can get though, and there’s no way he isn’t getting that.  


Jared is entranced. Once the group has left the stage and the other guy comes back on, Jared turns toward Gen, knocking his empty beer bottle onto the floor in the process. He follows it with his eyes for a second, before looking back at Gen.

“Did you see that? Holy shit!” Jared about screams. Gen snorts and looks at Jared like he’s an idiot.

“Yes, I did. Did you realize that you spilled your beer all over your shirt?” Gen asks, nodding her head toward him. She picks up the empty bottle that has rolled underneath her chair and sets it back on the table.

“Wait, what?” Jared says, looking down.  “Well, shit, that explains why it’s cold now.” Gen laughs, and shakes her head in disbelief. “That guy did a fucking backflip! And the woke that girl up and-”

“I’m fully aware, Jared. I was sitting right next to you. You really don’t need to recap it,” Gen insists, cutting him off. Jared looks down and peels his shirt away from his body, only to have it stick back as soon as he releases it. Jared pouts, and looks back up at Gen. Gen rolls her eyes and pushes over the pile of napkins sitting on the table. Jared grabs a handful, and starts patting away at his shirt, to no avail.

The announcer walks back off-stage, and the lights dim slightly. The entire audience stops talking, and turns back towards the stage, waiting eagerly for the solo performances.

Two men dressed in all black set up props on the stage, making the scene look like a concert stage. A drum set is assembled in the corner, along with guitars on stands and a mike stand front center stage.

They announce this stripper’s name as “Tarzan,” and Jared looks up. When he sees that it isn’t the man he was hoping for, instead the shorter, bulkier one, he turns towards Gen.

“I’m gonna go get another beer,” Jared mouths at her, not able to talk over the music and screaming. He holds up the empty bottle and points towards the bar for emphasis. She nods at him before turning back towards the stage.

Jared weaves his way towards the front of the club where the bar is. He walks up to the bar and gets his beer almost as soon as he orders it, as there are very few people around it right now. He looks around, noticing the layout of the club more now that it isn’t as dark. The lights on the stage show the dozens of tables packed together, all surrounding the catwalk of the stage. There is not an empty table to be found, every single one has at least one person cheering for the man currently on stage.

“Enjoying the show?” The bartender asks politely. Jared hadn’t even noticed he was there, too lsot in his own thoughts. The bartender is average height, with long, shaggy blonde hair. Attractive, but not really Jared’s type.  He seems too surfer-boy-esque for him.

“Yea. Though I’m not really interested in seeing all the performances, to be honest,” Jared admits.

“I’m not sure whether to be pleased or offended by that statement,” The bartender replies. Jared looks at him in confusion. “The guy preforming now, Tarzan? He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, wow. Lucky you,” Jared replies earnestly.

“Sometimes. I can be a little possessive, though he seems to like that,” The bartender reveals. Jared snorts, taking a swig from his beer and turning towards the stage.

“I’m Steve, by the way,” The bartender says casually.

“Jared,” Jared returns.

“Well, Jared, if you aren’t interested in my boy, than who has caught your fancy?” The bartender proposes.

“I don’t know his name; this is my first time here. Did a backflip, made a girl faint,” Jared lists off the few things he remembers from the show.

“Ahh. Magic Mike. Not surprising, though id tread carefully if I were you,” Steve forewarns.

“Why?” Jared questions.

“Because you’re just this type. Young, pretty, and totally into him. He’s known to sleep with someone and apparently must do it pretty damn well, since most come back for more. Then he kicks them to the curb, unless you’re really special. In which case he’ll call you whenever he wants to fuck, and you’ll always say yes because you can’t come up with a good reason not to,” Steve explains.

“Sounds like you have personal experience with that,” Jared hints.

“Not me. Chris does. I mean, I love Mike, but at some point that boy needs to realize that just because he has a dick doesn’t mean the needs to think with it,” Steve admits.

“Well, um. Thanks for the beer. And the advice,” Jared mentions, before heading back towards his table. Tarzan’s performance is just finishing up when he sits back down. Gen barely glances at him, too enamored with the man currently humping a mike stand.

Jared sighs, and lets his mind wander, drumming his fingers on the round wooden table.

Chris lets out a big whoop as he walks into the backstage area.

“The ladies are tipping well tonight, gentlemen. Enjoy it, I think I made more tonight on my one performance than I did the last three nights combined,” Chris informs everyone. Tom high fives him on his way onto the stage, dressed like a high school quarterback minus the padding.

Chris plants himself on the well-worn couch, letting the money fall onto his belly.

“Jensen, get me a beer, will you?” Chris asks, batting his eyelashes.

“Fuck you, go get it yourself,” Jensen quips, from his sitting spot on the counter.

“Come on, I’ll pay you,” Chris pleads, holding up a dollar bill.

“No, asshole” Jensen remarks. Chris begins to pout and fake cry.

“Here’s your fucking beer,” Matt says, handing him an open one. Chris takes it, and chugs the entire thing in no time flat. He sticks two dollars in the waistband of Matt’s thong. Matt laughs, and starts wiggling his hips, causing Chris to laugh and stick more bills into Matt’s thong. Jensen snorts and looks at Misha, who seems to also be enjoying the show.

“Oh look Matt, even the straight one likes your ass, how does that make you feel?” Jensen jokes. Misha glares at him.

“I’m open to everything; I don’t care to define my sexuality. Just because most of my sexual history has been with women doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy men occasionally,” Misha explains from his spot on the counter opposite Jensen, “And all of your dating history has been with women also, and so has most of your sexual history, if I recall correctly.”

“I’ve never dated anyone,” Jensen lies, looking to Chris. Only Chris knows that isn’t true, and he only knows because Jensen had a little too much to drink on the anniversary of his death, and Chris was there.

“Are we supposed to be shocked by that?” Chris jests. Jensen flips him off. “Aww, Jenny, don’t be that way, we know how you are. Fuck anything and everything pretty, but only once, unless they’ll fuck other pretty people with you.”

“Can you ever not be an asshole?” Jensen drones, throwing a thong at his face.

“Can you ever not be a man-whore?” Chris responds, throwing the thong back at him. Jensen deflects it easily.

“Just because I don’t like to get attached,” Jensen begins.

“Doesn’t make me a man-whore,” Chris, Misha, Matt, and Jensen all finish at the same time. Jensen frowns, and yet again wonders why he is friends with these douchebags.

“So we’ve heard. Many times. Dude, at some point you’ve got to stop this,” Chris scolds, standing up.

“I’ll stop when you stop fucking drinking so much,” Jensen retorts, sliding off the counter and going into the changing room. He pulls out his phone and texts Joanna. He slides his phone back into his pocket, letting himself get lost in his mind as he changes.

*

_Jensen knows it will happen eventually._

_He just doesn’t think it will happen so soon._

_Jensen and Mitch have been together since high school. They go to the same community college, live in the same apartment, and have planned their entire lives revolving around one another. He knows Mitch has been struggling with a drug addiction for most of his life, but whenever Jensen brings it up, it starts a huge fight that ends with one of them leaving the apartment for at least a night._

_So Jensen almost never brings it up, leaving him in the dark. He knows Mitch claims to be working through it, is getting better, and that the reason he has a life, a job, is happy, is because of Jensen._

_So Jensen wants to know where he went wrong. What did he not do, that if he had done could’ve saved him from walking in on Mitch, dead from an overdose in their bathtub._

_What could Jensen have changed that would’ve have stopped him from needing to tug Mitch out of that tub,  pull the needle out of his arm and throw it, and give him CPR. What twist of fate brought the EMT’s to the apartment after Jensen had called them, a hysterical mess all the way to the hospital, where Mitch was declared dead on arrival. What had Jensen done in his past that was so terrible that karma decided that he needed to stand in front of the grave of the only person he had ever loved, and would probably ever love, and put fresh flowers down onto, like he had been every Sunday doing for the past 3 years._

_When Mitch had left the earth, he had taken Jensen’s heart with him.  
*_


	3. Chapter 3

  
*

When Jensen walks back into the lounge area, Misha is gone, on-stage performing, and Tom is back. Chris has taken up the couch again, and Tom is sitting on the armrest. Matt is sitting on the same space on the counter, but has changed into his doctor’s outfit.

“Damn, Matt, you better be certified in CPR if you’re gonna wear that on stage. I think a few girls’ hearts may stop at the sight,” Jensen says with a wink. Matt just smiles and shakes his head.

“I’m pretty sure I could talk her into it. After a beer or twelve. Besides, I only top, remember? ” Jensen contested. Matt glares at him.

“We all know that is true, why do you keep saying it?” Matt groans out, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Because now you have those images in your mind, and your nose looks adorable all crinkled like that. Plus you want me in your ass, you know it, I know it, why don’t we just get it on?” Jensen teases

JDM walks in then, slamming the door from his office into the wall. He does that often enough for there to be a hole there from the knob. The boys all turn to look at him.

“Boys, the ladies out there are going crazy tonight. Steve’s requested help at the bar, so I’ll be there. Make sure you are going on stage as soon as the props guys are done,” JDM orders, before closing the door and leaving them to it. Jensen rolls his eyes, it’s not like they aren’t capable of doing their job without that reminder.

“Oh poor Steve, he has to deal with JDM and crazy drunk ladies,” Chris says, raising the bottle of beer he is holding in solace. Tom, Matt, and Jensen all nod their heads in agreement. It’s not that JDM is a bad bartender, but he gets distracted by females. In the way that he spends more time flirting and doing fancy tricks with the bottles than actually serving. Which everyone and their mothers know always pisses Steve off to no end. To get Steve upset you have to do something majorly awful, and in all the years Jensen has worked there, JDM is the only one to make Steve yell in anger. They all continue staring at the door, lost in their own thoughts, even after Misha has come off stage and rejoined them.

“Matt, you’re up. I don’t think the ladies will be happy with you if you miss your cue because you were staring at a door,” Misha jokes, poking Matt in the knee.

“Shit!” Matt exclaims, jumping up off the counter and rushing onto the stage. The exchange breaks everyone’s trance, and Jensen slowly gets down off the counter and walks over to the changing room. He walks in and opens his locker, removing the Roman god costume. He steps into one of the curtained stalls and hangs the costume from its hanger onto the hook. He removes the sweats he threw on after his last routine, and the batman thong. He takes the shiny gold thong from the hanger and slips it on, followed by the flowing white skirt. He attaches the skirt at the side by the snaps, and then puts on the other piece of fabric over one of his arms, letting it bunch at the shoulder and flow down his entire arm. The fabric reaches the end of the skirt, and hangs loosely. Jensen puts on the golden flip flops, and the golden plastic head wreath.

He opens the curtain and walks back into the lounge, rolling his eyes at the cat-calls from the other strippers. As much as he hates his job, he loves the friends it allows him to make. He never once regrets them, and that means a lot considering Jensen regrets almost his entire life. He breathed deeply, the familiar feeling of loss and sorrow sending him back into his mind.

*

_“I have never once regretted the time we share together. I can’t tell you how much better you made my life. It’s not your fault that I’m dead. I wanted to tell you how bad it was getting, but I didn’t know how. There was nothing you could have done to stop me, and you would’ve killed yourself trying. Jensen, please go on and be happy. Find someone else, make a life for yourself. Fall in love with someone who will make you happy, who won’t follow the same path I did. My death shouldn’t kill two people, you need to move on.”_

_“Fucking asshole, you couldn’t find the words to say? Are you fucking kidding! How hard is it to say Jensen I’m addicted to heroin!” Jensen yells at the piece of paper in his hand, swallowing another mouthful from the tequila bottle in his other hand._

_It has been 3 years to the date since his death. Jensen has a box of his stuff open on the table, a box that Mitch stuffed all his most valuable possessions in. Jensen has never had the heart to open it, but JDM sits him down and tells him that he can’t keep him on just the business aspect much longer. If he wants a job there, he needs to go back to stripping, which JDM isn’t allowing him to do until he stops mourning. As much as Jensen hates working there, he needs the money and nobody is gonna hire him in his current state._

_Jensen storms out of the apartment, goes to his car, and tears out of the parking lot. He doesn’t stop to think about how much he has drunk, the time of day, the rain, nothing. He gives into the anger and drives._

_When he looks back on this day, he always wonders how he made it to the graveyard alive. He doesn’t remember the drive, or exactly what he said. His only clear moment is when he threw the box onto the ground in fury, and then felt it all disappear at once. They say that happens, that you can become sober in seconds if the emotions are right._

_Jensen bends down and flips over the box. It is an antique jewelry box, one that he and Mitch had found together. They had gotten two matching platinum bands, and put them in there, claiming that once marriage equality passed they would get married. Jensen had let Mitch put his other stuff in there, since Jensen put everything in the safe, and the jewelry box was the only other thing they had that locked_

_When he flips it over, the mirror on the inside is totally shattered, pieces falling everywhere. He can barely make out his face, but he gets it. He gets what the universe is trying to tell him. Seeing his face, pale and sick, dark bag under his eyes, through the broken mirror, it makes him realize that Mitch was right. He needs to move on, that Mitch’s death shouldn’t cause two._

_Jensen touches the gravestone, runs his fingers over the name engraved there._

_“I hope you understand why I can never visit you again. I will always love you, and your death took a part of me I’ll never get back. But I can’t let it take all of me,” Jensen says, tears welling up in his eyes._

_The last thing Jensen leaves on the stone is an unmarked platinum ring band._

*

Jensen spends the minutes before the show in a daze, constantly in-between memories and reality. Once Jensen gets the okay from the props people, he walks up, and takes a deep breath. He waits the 20 seconds for the smoke machines and lyrics to “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails to start, and saunters out. The cheers are almost deafening, and Jensen lets that motivate him.

He dances, he teases, and he grinds on the column set up on the stage. The ladies eat it up, but Jensen doesn’t notice. He’ staring at the kid sitting in the audience, the shaggy mop of brown hair standing out from the rest of the crowd. He lets their eye contact pull them closer together, the song yelling “I wanna fuck you like an animal,” and oh yes, Jensen really does.

He hops off the stage, letting the fabric covering his arm fall, and walks over to the kid. He tries to stand up, but Jensen stops him, and climbs onto his lap, and grinds on it. Lap dances are something Jensen hates doing, but this is the only way to convey his message.

“Meet in the back alley 20 minutes after the last performance,” He whispers into the kid’s ear, and then jumps off his lap. He goes over to another member of the audience and lifts her up out of her chair, and puts her back down on the stage. He rips off his skirt and spreads open her legs before grinding on her. Everyone’s shoving dollar bills in every open place and Jensen looks into the girl’s lust-blown eyes, winks once, and then gets back onto the stage just before the song ends. He tosses his head wreath into the air and it hits the floor just as the song bellows out its last note.

He glides off stage, knowing everyone is staring at his ass, and hoping that he gets to see the kid’s bare ass later on.  


“Jared,”

“Jared,”

“Jared!,” Gen yells, clapping her hands right in front of Jared’s face. Jared startles, breaking him of the trance-like state he has been in.

“What!” Jared yells right back, upset about being pulled out of his delectable fantasy involving a certain stripper…

“I knew I recognized him. He was that guy at work, the one who you said was in a terrible mood all day, and keep mumbling about how he was gonna kill some guy named Mark,” Gen explains. Jareds lack of car meant he had to get rides, and Gen typically picked him up from work.

“No, there’s no way. There no way they can be the same guy. The guy at work was an uptight douchebag, and Magic Mike is-“Jared tries to define, but can’t. Gen softly hums the jeopardy theme.

“See? You don’t know enough about him to know there’s no way Magic Mike isn’t the same douche guy from earlier. There’s almost no way that isn’t him,” Gen refutes, taking a sip from her beer.

“Either way, he’s hot. I want him to fuck me, or you know, for me to fuck him,” Jared decides. Gen grimaces.

“I really don’t wanna think about that. You’re both hot, but unless sex involves me it’s not fun to think about,” Gen replies.

“Oh really? Not even if-“Jared begins.

“Nope.  Stop right there or you’re not gonna be alive long enough to meet your precious boy toy out back,” Gen threatens.

“He’s not my boy toy,” Jared defends.

“Yet,” Gen points out.

The show has taken a break, since they are getting ready to do the “hot seats” and all the strippers need time to change and drink and whatever else strippers do before they do on stage. A siren sounds, and lights flash, gaining the attention of everyone in the audience.

All of the strippers appear at the entrance to the stage in black sweat pants, white wife beaters and tennis shoes, each holding a chair. They place the chairs on the catwalk in a line, one facing left, one facing right, the next facing left again, the second to last one facing right, and the final one facing forward.

“Alright, ladies! Who’s gonna be lucky enough to have one of these guys pick them up and give them a special show?” The DJ yells from his booth.

“Tarzan, pick your Jane for the night!” The DJ orders. Tarzan gets off stage and picks up a tiny little blonde girl, whose tiara proclaims she is a bachelorette, and throws her over his shoulder, before getting back up on stage and placing her in the chair.

“Big Dick Richie, whose gonna be your leading lady?” The DJ asks, as Richie claims another girl. Jared wonders absently what he had to do to earn that name.

“Ken, where’s your Barbie?” Jared looks at Gen and raises his eyes brows, face convey the question of “Really?” Gen nods in understanding, and rolls her eyes. Ken places the next girl in the chair.

“Tito, you’re up! Pick yourself out a lucky one!” The DJ yells out, and Tito gets off stage and head right for Gen. He extends his hand out in question, and Gen takes it, looking back at Jared with wide eyes. Jared smirks and mouths “have fun” at her.

“Alright, now Magic Mike, who you gonna work your magic on?” Jared watches as Jensen goes and carries another girl into the last open chair. He doesn’t look at Jared, doesn’t acknowledge him at all.

That continues throughout the entire dance. Jared watches Jensen dry hump some chick and completely ignores him. Jealous builds up in him, slightly terrifying since he has no actual claim on the guy. Gen looks like she’s having the time of her life though, flirting casually with Tito on stage. Jared is always envious of her ability to stay calm and not get flustered in any situation. She is able to flirt with anyone, and has repeatedly gone up to guys and boldly told them she thought they were hot. Jared hardly pays attention to her, almost using mind control to get Jensen to look at him.

The dance ends and Gen winks at Tito before getting of stage and walking back to Jared. Tito looks a little dumb-founded, but a lot impressed and intrigued. Enough so that Jared starts feeling possessive.

Had Jared been straight, he and Gen would be together. There’s no doubt in his mind. When Jared had started questioning his sexuality just slightly, it was Gen who let him experiment a little. He didn’t do much beside kiss her and feel her boobs before deciding that it was all wrong and he was for sure gay. As it was, they were super close best friends, almost siblings.

Gen walks back and starts giving him all the details. Jared tries to pay attention, but gets distracted by Jensen’s sashaying hips and ass as he goes off-stage. Jared swallows hard, and goes to drink more of his beer, before realizing its empty again. Jared pouts, and looks at Gen, who rolls her eyes, and stands up, walking towards the bar. Jared smiles brightly at her, and goes to grab his phone, only to realize it’s gone.


	4. Chapter 4

  


 

 

Jensen figures he needs insurance. He isn’t incredibly worried that Jared won’t show up, but he seemed like he could be skittish, and Jensen wasn’t willing to give up without a fight. He was gonna have that little twink, down on his knees, bent over something, spread out on his bed. Jensen isn’t picky. Hell, knowing his luck he’ll get all three.

With that thought, he pulls out the phone. He had heard Tom talking about his hot seat girl, Jared’s friend and mentioned that her name was Jen. So he looked through the contacts, only to come up short. There wasn’t any Jen listed. Jensen purses his lips in thought, but flips the phone shut.

He’s only got two more dances up, another group one and the last solo one, neither of which sound better than fucking that kid’s tight ass. He sighs and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Jensen runs his fingers through his hair, trying to break up the clumps of hair held together by dried sweat.

Jensen hears the office door open and JDM walks into the room. Jensen makes eye contact with him in the mirror. JDM walks across the room to where Jensen is, and wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

“The ladies are eating everything up. I think tonight’s the time to try out your new routine,” JDM says, sounding like a recommendation, but Jensen knows better. He has to do his new routine, even though it isn’t done. JDM knows it isn’t done, but obviously doesn’t care. Jensen nods, clenching his jaw, and focuses on reapplying his makeup, trying not to let his anger show. JDM smiles brightly, and walks away, going over to talk to Misha.

Jensen carefully reapplies his eyeliner, and concealer. He listens to the music and cheering coming from the audience, and reminds himself it’s just a job, and he won’t be here forever.  That there are little things that keep him going. Like that kid, though you really couldn’t call him little. Guy is fucking tall, and while not quite as big as he’ll probably get, he’s fucking huge.

Jensen smirks and heads into the changing room, heading for his locker. Jensen pulls out a blue and green swirled thong, white button down shirt, and snap-shut jeans, and heads into the small stall yet again.

Changing as quickly as possible, he carefully hangs up all the pieces from his roman god costume back into his locker, and closes it. Matt walks in then, and throws his costume into the heap gathering at the bottom of his locker. How he manages to find anything, Jensen will never know. Matt winks at him before walking into the stall and sliding the curtain shut. Jensen rolls his eyes and goes to sit out with the rest of the guys, all of whom are wearing the same outfit as him. He lets himself be dragged into idle chit-chat, while he is mentally counting down the time he has until he gets off work. And then gets off, if everything goes according to plan.

Jared is trying not to freak out. He knows his phone has to be somewhere in the club, he had it with him in line. There’s a brief moment when he wonders if it got stolen, but he brushes that off. Half the women here have Iphones; if someone were to steal a phone they would steal one of those, not Jared’s 5-year-old flip phone. It’s not on the table, or the floor around them. It could be at the bar, but Jared really doesn’t want to fight his way through the crowd there now.

Gen returns then, holding four beer bottles in between her tiny fingers. He smiles gratefully at her, and takes two of them. He chugs one of them halfway, trying to relax. He is already pleasantly buzzed, but obviously not enough since he was still able to panic. Gen raises an eyebrow at him, question clear on her face.

“Can’t find my phone,” Jared answers the unasked question. Gen nods, and looks around. As she starts looking, the lights dim again and spotlights come onto the stage. Jared feels excitement pool in his stomach as the guy announces the second group routine of the evening.

“Notice how I don’t say final ladies, since I know most of you will be coming back for more. Can’t get enough, can ya?” The guy teases, and the crowd’s response is deafining, but shouts of “hell yea,” and “preach it” can be heard over the sound.

As he walks off stage, the strippers come on to it. All of them line up at the front of the stage, and after looking at all of them; Jensen makes a circle motion with his finger. Katy Perry’s “Peacock” starts playing, and a good portion of the audience laughs and cheers.

The boys on stage start shaking their hips, and dancing around on stage. There doesn’t seem to be any pattern to it, each stripper doing their own thing, each removing the buttons on their shirt a different way.

Even the shirts don’t even come off at the same time, Tito just ripping it straight off, others doing it as they would under normal circumstances, and Magic Mike doing it teasingly slow. He’s also looking right at Jared. His shirt falls to the floor, and Magic Mike licks his lips. Jared can’t tell if it was an unconscious motion or not. He doesn’t care, either way his cock is twitching, beginning for attention. It hasn’t been soft since the first time the boys appeared on stage.

Once they are all shirtless, they go back to the front of the stage. Katy sings that “She wants to see what you’re hiding underneath,” and Jared wants that too, along with every other member of the audience. That thought made him growl softly, making Gen look at him in worry. Jared smiles, and Gen turns her attention back to the stage.

“I want the Jaw dropping,”

Big Dick Riches pants go flying into the audience, and he’s now on stage in nothing but a blue thong.

“Eye-popping,”

Ken’s pants follow suit, and he’s wearing a green thong

“Head turning”

Tito’s pants are next, revealing his blue thong.

“Body shocking”

Tarzan is next, his pants tossed and landing on some girls head. The four of them shake their hips, and then all turn to face Jensen.

Jensen rips off his pants and throws them onto the stage in front of him. He’s wearing a multi-colored thong, the blues and greens mixing together in an intricate pattern.

Katy continues to sing, and the boys continue to dance. They move around again, still in random sequences.  Jared can’t focus on anything, trying to keep his eyes on Jensen but the motions everywhere keep dragging his eyes away. The audience is eating it up, and Gen has a drink spilled on her by some member of the audience who decided to stand up and shout. She doesn’t apologize, continues to push and get even closer, stumbling with each step. Gen grabs a handful of napkins from the table and tries to soak it up, bitching about how the pink shit is never gonna come out of the dress.

Jared stands up and moves over to her, to help her sop up the mess. It appears that Gen is right, and that the stain isn’t gonna come up, but that doesn’t stop either of them from trying. The song ends, and the crowd that gathered at the stage goes back to their seats. Gen takes the now more-open pathway to the bathroom to go try and clean up.

Jared sits back down, just now realizing that he missed the last of the routine. He sighs and finishes up the beer bottle he had started. He checks his watch, the time flashing 12:45. Supposedly the show ends at 2 am, meaning Jared has about an hour and half before he’s supposed to meet Jensen. The mix of excitement and nervousness makes him slightly nauseous.

Jared opens up the second bottle, hoping more alcohol will help his nerves  


Jensen doesn’t even think he’ll ever get used to smell of the common room at this time of night. It’s a noxious aroma of sweat, beer, and spray deodorant. He scrunches his nose up, and tries his best to ignore it. He’s only got an hour left until he is done, and he isn’t on lap-dance duty tonight.

He sits on the couch next to Chris, the only other stripper not doing private dances tonight. Chris offers a sip of the Jack Daniels bottle he’s holding, but Jensen passes.

“Your loss man,” Chris says, pouring some of the liquid into his throat. “So, who’s that guy you’ve been eyeing all night?”

“Some pretty boy. Gonna take him home, show him the time of his life,” Jensen brags. Chris rolls his eyes.

“You aren’t that good, dude,” Chris comments, rolling his eyes.

“All that alcohol must be destroying your memory,” Jensen retorts, sticking his tongue out.

“Sure, whatever you say, but be careful okay. He looks like the falling kind,” Chris warns.

“The falling kind?”

“Yea, the guy who doesn’t do one night stands, ends up falling for the guy they sleep with, the falling kind,”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll keep that in mind,”

“Do,”

The other strippers walk back in then, their pants and thongs waistbands stuffed full of dollar bills, fluttering in the air and falling as they walk. Jensen takes that as his cue that to go to the dressing room for his final costume.

He had been hoping to do knight in shining armor routine. That one always brought in a ton of cash, since the girls love the sparkly thongs, and the cheesiness of it. It’s why Jensen uses them a lot. Instead, he pulls out the suit. Jensen hates the suit. He hates the tie. He hates the dress shoes. He hates JDM. He hates this job. Jensen feels anger boiling up inside him as he walks into the changing stall. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He’s only got one more thing to do, and then he’s done for the night.

Well, technically he’s got two, Jensen thinks to himself, smiling at the image of the kid going down onto his knees for him, worshiping his cock. God, he’d be so enthusiastic about sucking him off, taking his time, teasing, but not too much. He’d be such a perfect little bottom too, firm ass that’s gotta be tight as a virgin’s. He’d probably beg for it, come without anyone touching his cock.

Jensen forces himself from his fantasy then, reminding himself that it’s really fucking hard to dance with a boner. He throws on his outfit as quickly as possible, and saunters out of the dressing room. He's still semi-hard, but refuses to focus on it. The suit is uncomfortable in every way, too tight, too itchy, and too formal. Jensen enjoys the simple things in life, fluffy robes, coffee, and sex with pretty people. He never did understand how some people wore these suits every day, stuck in an office starting at numbers, and drinking stale coffee like it was the elixir of life.

He realizes that he's been standing in the middle of the dressing room, thinking to himself when Tom walks in and waves a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, man, you okay? You seem a little out of it tonight," Tom asks, and Jensen smiles reassuringly.

"Yea, just this damn suit, I hate ties with every fiber of my being," Jensen complains.

"I hear ya man, it's why I go for the classic costumes. No ties with cops or firefighters," Tom jokes.

"Yea, well, you don't have JDM riding your ass, and not in the fun way," Jensen replies.

"Aww, sucks being the golden boy, don't it?"

"It's not always bad, just with him wanting to get out of Tampa and into Miami; he's been putting all kinds of pressure on me,"

"He's putting pressure on everyone man, you’re just the only one taking it to heart. Hell, earlier today he told Misha he needed to lose some weight, but Misha hasn't gained a pound in 3 months, so he and Misha almost came to blows,"

"Really? With Misha? Doesn’t he have a black belt in three different fighting styles or something?"

"I don’t know, probably. It was awful. So, don't think you're in this alone. I know you've been thinking about quitting,"

"What? No I haven’t,"    

"Jensen, you've been here for almost 8 years. This is never what you wanted to do, JDM’s treating everyone like shit, and you have more than enough saved up to get out. If you wanna leave, go, we will be fine without you,"

"I just, what happens if it doesn't work out, if something goes wrong? There's no way JDM would let me back, and I don't really have any other skills,"

"Then don't leave until you've got a sure out,"

"How long will that be?"

"Depends on you man. Depends on how much you work it,"

Tom walks past him into the now-open changing stall, leaving Jensen to ponder his words, for a few seconds. Chris walks in then, and throws his thumb over his shoulder.

"Jensen, on-stage in 5," Chris tells him.

"Got it, thanks man," Jensen replies.

Chris nods, and Jensen passes him, heading towards the stairs on stage. He stands off to stage left, listening to the crowd going wild for Misha. He was in a samurai outfit before, but is now in a blood-red thong and doing some very inappropriate things to a fake sword. Jensen smiles affectionately, watching the last of his routine. He wonders how JDM could ever think he needed to lose weight, and thinks that that reflects more on JDM than on Misha.

Misha's song ends and Jensen's starts up, the opening lines to Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" playing over the loudspeakers. As the lyrics start, Jensen walks on stage, and lets go of all the stress. He never had a problem with being angry or stressed on-stage, allowing it all to be released in dance, and the sometimes overly-affectionate crowd.

He moves in the suit with ease, shockingly enough. He copies some of JT's better known moves, much the appreciation of the audience.

"I'm bringing sexy back," plays as Jensen flings his jacket behind him and rips off the shirt, which if dancing hadn't already removed his anger, would've gone a long way to relieving it. Bare-chested now, he can't hear the lyrics over the noise of the crowd.

Jensen moves towards the end of the stage, and the women stand on chairs to stick money into the waistband of his pants, only for him to remove them a few seconds later, sending all the bills scattering. They don't seem to mind though, as the cheering somehow gets even louder. They seem to like him in tight black thongs, and Jensen smirks.

He finishes his routine with a set determination. This is something JDM can never take away from him, his ability to woo a crowd, and Jensen gets it. Gets how the others don't take it to heart. Why should they? He is just trying to make them better, albeit all wrong.

As he hops off the stage, waistband full of sweaty dollar bills, he's smiling. He throws the monkey suit onto the counter, and starts removing all the stage makeup. He does his best to remove the eyeliner, but he doesn't care enough to be exact. He runs into the dressing room and throws on his street clothes, tripping on his pants in his haste. He takes all his money he made that night and wraps a rubber band around it. At least JDM lets him keep all the money he's earned. That’s a huge plus. Jensen has saved almost 9,000 dollars for his bar in the 8 years he’s been working there. Taking into account that he only works weekends, and the fact that the 7 other jobs he's had over those years haven't even come close to this, he regains motivation to come to work. At least for a while.

He walks out into the alley 18 minutes after his last routine ended, still a little sweaty and tired, but not tired enough to stop him from getting some. He starts making his way towards the shadow he sees to his right, which leads towards the street Sure enough when he approaches it, it’s the kid. Who makes eye contact with him and promptly blushes. Damn, that’s a kink Jensen didn't know he had, human giants who still manage to look like a small child.

"Ready to go?" Jensen asks, hoping for his dick’s sake Jared says yes.

"Go where?" Jared asks, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, back to my place. Unless you wanna exchange blowjobs in a dirty alley where people walk by the entrance to constantly. Not like I would mind anyone seeing you on your knees for me, but I figured you probably don't," Jensen says with a wink.

"Umm. Yea.  Hold on I just gotta find Gen, I lost my cell phone tonight," Jared replies, sounding slightly out of breath. Jensen looks down and smirks.

"Oh, I have your phone," Jensen mentions as if it wasn’t strange, handing him said phone.

"Why?" Jared asks with suspicion.

"Insurance. I was gonna text Jen and have her show you the plans I had for you tonight, but I couldn't find her number," Jensen replies.

“You were gonna sext me through Gen?” Jared stage whispers.

“Pretty much. Go on, call her. I’ll wait,”

“Right,”

Jared flips open his phone and holds down the number 3. He holds the phone up to his ear, and waits a few seconds.

"Hey, yea, Jensen took my phone,"

"Yes, I know why, and no I'm not telling you,"

"Fine. Later though,"

"Yes"

"Of course, I’ll call you later, okay,"

"Sorry, she’s a little over-protective," Jared says with a weak smile.

"It’s fine. My truck’s parked over here,” Jensen says, pointing.

  
  
The drive there doesn’t take long. Jared stands behind Jensen, awkwardly waiting for him to open the door, not quite sure what to do. Jensen opens it and pulls him in, shoving him against the wall and kicking the door closed.

Jensen’s mouth is instantly on his, and Jared closes his eyes as Jensen starts rubbing his arms, his chest. When Jensen tugs on his nipple, Jared lets his mouth fall open on a moan. He can feel Jensen smirk before he sticks his tongue into Jared’s mouth, and twists on Jared nipple through his shirt, then hikes Jared’s shirt up under his armpits. Jensen’s tongue explores his mouth as his hands explore his body, rubbing over his chest, stomach, legs, everywhere but his dick. Jared whines softly, desperately needing to be touched.

Jensen shoves his leg in between Jared’s, and Jared starts rocking into it, the friction not nearly enough.  Jensen seems to sense that, he backs away from Jared and pulls him toward the bed.

Jensen pulls off Jared’s shirt, and shoves him onto the bed. He pulls of his own shirt as well, before climbing onto Jared and kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

  


Jensen wakes up first the next morning. He groans, and looks at the clock. The numbers read "8:32" and he debates between getting up and falling back asleep. He decides it’s time to get up, and forces himself out of bed, making his way over to the coffee-maker and starting it up.

Jared's up by the time he turns around, the sheet covering the lower half of his body. His face is scrunched up and it’s a weird mix of cute and hot. He walks back towards Jared, but detours towards the dresser to get some boxers.

"My ass hurts," Jared says, breaking the silence. Jensen loses it, letting the boxers he was holding fall to the floor as he tries not to cry from laughter.

"Yeah, I bet it does," Jensen says once he can regain his breathing.

"It's not bad, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that," Jared replies.

"Because you just woke up after having multiple orgasms and beers the night before?" Jensen offers.

"Probably," Jared says.

"Well, as much as I love having you decorating my bed, I have things I need to do today," Jensen says, as nice as he can.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jared says, getting up and gathering his scattered clothes. He pulls them on, and is ready before Jensen is.

The coffee's done once Jensen is finished getting dressed, in a casual pair of worn jeans and a faded tee. He pours it into a mug, thanking the inventor of coffee like he does every morning. He catches Jared staring, an affectionate look on his face.

"What?" Jensen asks, squinting.

"Nothing, you just look like you had an orgasm due to the coffee.  It’s kinda hot," Jared says quietly, blushing. That damn blush has to be hardwired to Jared’s dick somehow, the way he reacts to it.

"Yea, well, its Italian roast. It is orgasmic. Want some?" Jensen offers.

"No, I’m good, not a huge coffee person," Jared answers.

"Knew you were strange. Need a ride?" Jensen asks.

"Umm, yea, if you wouldn’t mind. My apartment isn’t far, but it would take me like 45 minutes to walk there,"

"Cool. Just let me find my shoes and we'll go.”  


Jensen pulls up to the curb as Danni is leaving for work. Jared hops out of the truck, and waves to her. She waves back a smiles, and then over to the truck. Jared watches her look Jensen up at down, at least the parts she can see, and her mouth falls open in shock. She looks back at Jared, and he can’t help but grin smugly at her. She walks up to Jared, grabbing his arm harshly and pulling him down so she can whisper in his ear.

“Is that who you slept with last night?” She whispers harshly.

“Yea,” Jared answers, face twisting in confusion

“God damnit, Jared. Why?” Danni curses.

“Because he’s hot. What other reason is there?” Jared jokes. Danni smacks him on the arm.

“Yea and he’s also the biggest man-whore in Tampa,” Danni says loud enough for Jensen to hear.

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jensen says, smirking. “Jensen Ackles. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Danneel Harris. Wish I could say the same,” Danni says, fake smiling.

“Ouch,” Jensen jokes, faking grabbing his heart. Danni rolls her eyes.

“You and Gen aren’t allowed to go get you laid anymore.  Apparently you both have terrible taste in men,”

“Danni, contrary to your beliefs it seems, Jared is an adult. He can sleep with whomever he wants, even if they are, quote, the biggest man whore in Tampa,” Jensen informs, airquoting the words “man whore”. “He can make his own decisions.”

“Right. Because you know all about him,” Danni comments, voice hard as steel.

“No, but I’d like to,” Jensen replies.

“Well, too bad,” Danni says.

“How bout we let him decide. Jared, do you want to spend the day with me, or do you want to do whatever you were gonna do?” Jensen says, turning to him. Jared feels his eyes go wide, not liking being put on the spot.

“I umm. Didn’t have plans, so I, I think I’m gonna go hang with Jensen,” Jared answers, looking tentatively at Danni. Danni’s jaw is clenched tight, and she takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Alright, fine. I’ll be at work. Where I earn money. That gives you food and shelter and everything else you want,” Danni asserts. Jared instantly feels bad, like he has just been slapped, and by time he regains his senses, Danni is already down the street.

“Jared? You coming or what?” Jensen asks from the seat of his truck. Jared nods and climbs into the truck, and stares out the window.  


It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Jared is upset. The kid had barely stopped talking since Jensen had taken him back to his place. He looked sad, like a kicked puppy.

Jensen hadn’t really had plans for the day, but he very rarely got a day off. He was just gonna sit back and watch sports, drink beers, maybe make some plans for his bar. Now all he wants is to make Jared smile. Jensen is sure he knows how to do just that.

Jensen merges onto the highway and speeds up. He drives until he finds the exit he’s looking for, and merges off the highway, taking the ramp down. He takes each turn with familiarity, until he pulls up in front of the amusement park.

Jared stays still for another moment, and then lifts his head off the window where it is leaning. He looks at Jensen with a mix of excitement and joy, and he’s scrambling out of the car like a child on sugar as soon as Jensen unlocks the door.

As Jensen waits in line to get their tickets, Jared bounces on his heels. He hasn’t stopped smiling since he got out of the car, and neither has Jensen. Jared is such an open person, so endearing, and whatever he feels, everyone else around him feels it. It’s comforting, and for the first time in a long time, Jensen feels the need to know more about someone, wants to spend time with someone, not just fuck them and be done with it.

As soon as Jensen has the tickets in hand, he’s being pulled across the park. Jared is practically sprinting, and people are staring. Apparently, it isn’t common to see a full grown 6’4” man drag another man through an amusement park at top speed. Who knew?

They spend the whole day there, playing games, eating food and riding rides. Jared wins Jensen a stuffed elephant at the balloon popping game, and Jensen wins Jared a stuffed monkey at skee-ball.

Jensen has always loved that amusement park, goes there whenever he needs time to think. He never realized how much fun it could be with someone else. Or maybe it is just Jared, and isn’t that a scary thought?  


The lights are just starting to turn on for the rides. It’s 7 o’clock, and they’re nearly out of tickets. Jensen is exhausted, and he still has to go to work later. He tells Jared as much, who then begs him to let them at least get rid of the rest of their tickets. Jensen smiles and nods, unable to resist Jared’s pout.

Jared decides he wants to go on the Ferris wheel, and see everything from the very top. Jensen goes along with it, and hands the attendant the rest of their tickets.  She smiles at them and locks the bar, before going to help the other people onto the ride.

When the ride starts, it creaks and Jensen slightly jumps. He hasn’t ever been good with old rides, the noises and sounds they make freak him out. He closes his eyes, and feels Jared wrap an arm around him. He scoots closer and leans against Jared, letting his warmth comfort him. When they get to the top, Jensen sits back up and watches Jared. He has such an awed look on his face, full of wonder, and it is intoxicating.  Jensen wants to see that face more, and shit, that’s not a good thought.

This is why Jensen doesn’t do relationships, doesn’t date. He always falls too hard, too fast, and ends up dragged through the mud. He’d live off that, never seeing the flaws or choosing to ignore them. Jared is making him break all his rules and Jensen can’t have that. Can’t let himself fall for Jared.

He doesn’t know how to avoid it though, after Jared catches him staring at him and kisses him right there. On top of the Ferris wheel, with a kiss that makes Jensen feel like he is on top of the world.  


The entire car ride home, Jared can’t stop talking. He knows he can’t stop talking. He is bad at that, once you get him going you can’t make him stop. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind though, just keeps looking at him with a small smile on his face.

“Shit,” Jensen curses, making Jared stop talking. He looks at Jensen, waiting for him to expand.

“I have to be at work in 15 minutes. I don’t have time to take you home and get to work,” Jensen explains.

“Oh, well, just drop me off at the library then. It’s not too far from there. I can use those computers, and call Danni or Gen,” Jared offers.

“What would you need to use those computers for?” Jensen asks.

“I wanna find a job. I feel bad, not being able to keep one. Danni’s already done so much for me, and I can’t keep intruding on her like this,” Jared confesses, looking down at his hands.

“Come work with me then. I’m sure I could find you a job there, JDM’s always looking for new people. One of our props guys just quit, so he’d probably hire you in a flash if I tell him to,” Jensen says.

“Really, you’d do that for me?” Jared feels a surge of happiness at that, knowing that Jensen has only asked him because he really does like him. Not just to prove Danni wrong, or to fuck.

“Sure, if that’s what you want,” Jensen replies.  “Now, what were you saying about the cotton candy?”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Jensen pulls into his assigned spot, grabbing his bag out of the backseat. He then turns the engine off and unlocks the doors. Jensen walks inside the building with Jared trailing close behind, much to the amusement of the other strippers. Chris’s mouth is slightly ajar as Jensen knocks on the door to JDM’s office.

“Come in,” Jensen hears JDM yell through the door.

“Yo, JDM, this is Jared,” Jensen introduces. JDM looks  up curiously.

“Jared. What do you want?” JDM asks, directing the question at Jensen.

“He wants you to give him a job as a props guy,” Jensen responds.

“Can you life heavy object and carry them fast?” JDM asks, this time directing the question at Jared.

“I guess,” Jared replies.

“Good. Expected pay?”

“Minimum wage is fine,”

“That’s all you are gonna get”

“Fine by me”

“You’re hired. Tomorrow I expect you to come in wearing all black, I’ll let it slide for today. You are both excused” JDM responds, returning back to the paperwork.

As soon as they are both out the door, Jared hugs Jensen.

“Thanks, this means a lot. I owe you one,” Jared says into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen smiles, and returns the hug.

Chad bursts through the door, as per normal

“What’s up my bitches?” he yells, before his eyes land on Jared. “”Oh, seems I got a new bitch.”

“First, Jared is not a dancer, so he is not your bitch, second, none of us are your bitches, you are our bitch,” Jensen replies.

“If you want any chemical X, then you better start thinking of yourself as my bitch,” Chad says. Jensen rolls his eyes, and sticks out his hand. Chad smirks, and hands over the plastic bottle filled with the clear liquid. Chad tosses a bottle to the rest of the dancers, before moving across the room and plopping down onto the couch.

“Whats chemical X?” Jared asks.

“Don’t really know. All I know is it keeps me awake all night, when I normally need 6 cups of coffee,” Jensen responds

“So, who is the new guy?” Chad asks, eying Jared as he notes his presence.

“This is Jared. He’s our new props guys,” Jensen answers

“Jared, huh. How old are you?”

“22, why?”

“Why, because you are way more than hot enough to be a dancer, and you’re old enough. Jensen, why the fuck is he not a dancer?”

“Because we don’t need another dancer chad,”

“Bullshit. You can always use a new one. Especially since y’all are planning on moving your business soon,”

“It’s not happening soon,”

“Really? Cause JDM was asking me if Sophia could help him find a new place up in Miami,”

“Hmm. didn’t know it was even that far along,”

“Weird, man. Thought you and JDM were tight” Jensen smiles tightly, trying not to let his anger show.

"That’s not what I was here to talk about though," Chad continues.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, and y'all are invited. Even you Jared, we need some new meat like you in our group,"

"Chad, you aren’t allowed to fuck Jared,"

"Damnit, Jensen, did you already have him? That’s not fair man, you cant take all the hot ones. But I’d make an exception for him,”

"Dude, what about Sophia?"

"We broke up like 2 weeks ago dude. Where have you been?"

“You cheated on her?”

“Oh, don’t get all holier than thou on me Jensen; at least I’ve been in a relationship,”

“I’ve been in a relationship, Chad. A lot longer than you have,”

“Yea, right. Friends with benefits doesn’t count, dude,”

“Chad, shut your fucking mouth,” Chris interrupts, glaring daggers at Chad.

“What? Not like it isn’t true,” Chad defends.

“Chad, I will punch you,” Chris declares.

“Fine okay, whatever. Hop off my dick would ya,”

“Chad, I have no desire to be on your dick,”

“Lies, but whatever. I’m out. Y’all better come to my party or I’ll hunt you down,” Chad swears before leaving.

“Well, he was… unique?” Jared offers.

“It’s Chad, no one understands him. Chris, you want the rest of this?” Jensen offers, shaking his mostly-full bottle of chemical X. Chris nods, and Jensen tosses it to him.

“Alright, so go talk with Aldis over there, he’ll help you get set up,” Jensen says, returning his focus to Jared.

“Got it,” Jared replies.  


“Yo, Chris, man, it’s your turn!” Matt yells into Chris’s ear, shaking him. Chris is currently slumped along the couch, snoring softly.

“Yep, he’s out. JDM! Chris is gone, again!” Matt yells, still shaking him. JDM storms out of his office.

“Damnit, why do I keep him around? Alright, Matt, go take his slot,” JDM orders.

“Can’t, I’ve got the slot right after him,” Matt replies.

“Damnit. Tom?” JDM asks.

“Just got off stage, man. I can’t go back on, I need to rub down my calves,” Tom replies, rubbing the sweat out of his hair with a towel.

“Jensen, my boy?” JDM asks. Jensen raises an eyebrow at him.

“Right, of course not, where is Misha?” JDM questions.

“Meditating. If you can get him back into reality, than you deserve a trophy,” Matt answers.

“Fuck! We need someone on stage in….. two minutes and no one can go on,” JDM growls.

“What about pretty boy over there?” Chad yells out from the corner of the room. Everyone turns to stare at him.

“Chad, what the fuck are you still doing here?” Jensen asks.

“I need new gossip. You guys are always entertaining. Plus Sophia really likes when I send her photos of other guys,” Chad answers.

“That’s weird man. Besides, didn’t you two break up?” Tom responds. Chad shrugs his shoulders.

“Yea, well, we will see how long that last, in the meantime, I vote for the new boy to dance,” Chad responds.

“He is right though, the new kid’s got that look. Hey, new kid!” JDM yells.

“Yeah?” Jared answers, walking towards JDM.

“Congrats, you’ve been upgraded. We don’t have time for you to change, so you’ll have to perform in that,”

“What, wait?”

“Chris is passed out, so we need you to take his place. No one else can do it, and I bet those ladies out there would eat you up,”

“Umm I don’t dance, like at all. I’m terrible”

“Don’t care. Just shake your hips and take off your clothes, it’s not hard,”

“Umm, I guess I could try?”

“That’s my boy! Someone go get Steve and tell him to take care of his lazy-ass boyfriend, and explain the situation to Mike,” JDM orders. Matt runs off, and JDM shoves Jared onto the stage.

“Ladies, we got a special treat for you tonight! A virgin! That’s right, this is his first time stripping, so you get to see him pop his cherry. Go easy on the kid,” Mike says. Jared stares out at the crowd, at all the women staring at him like he’s a slab of meat. He fights the urge to cover up.

The speakers crackle a bit before Jared hears the familiar beat of “Don’t cha” blare out from the speakers. Jared smiles at the memories of him and Gen dancing to this after she found out her ex had cheated on her, both of them completely hammered. Jared sighs and starts to lose himself in the music.

He knows he looks awkward, but the women don’t seem to care once he pulls off his shirt. He can barely hear the song over the sounds of cheering and wolf whistles. He smiles even brighter, and in a surge of confidence, jumps off stage and starts giving the woman in the front seat a lap dance. She squeals excitedly, and shoves bill after bill into the elastic of his boxer briefs, along with all the women around her.

As the guy starts rapping, Jared climbs back onto stage, and tugs off his sneakers and jeans, sending a flurry of bills to the floor, and causing an eruption of cheering. Jared knows he looks good, he picked these out specifically because they are tight and hug his ass just right. He turns around and shakes his ass, causing more bills to be thrown onto stage as the song comes to an end.

Jared has never held so much cash at one point in his hands. Granted, it is mostly singles and probably won't amount to that much, but it feels like a lot. He doesn't quite understand it, the rush of performing and dancing, the feeling of power he gets on stage. He isn't complaining though. There will be more to come. JDM has offered him a job as a dancer, and he makes almost 3 times doing that as he would doing props.  He takes the rubber band Jensen offers him and wraps it around the money, smiling. Jensen looks at him, and claps a hand on his shoulder, before walking towards the exit.

"You coming?" Jensen asks him.                                                                                                                                       
 "Yea, hold on," Jared replies, grabbing his shoes and putting them back on. He follows Jensen to his truck and gets in, still not able to wipe the smile off his face.  


“Hold on, I gotta talk to Danni, and she’s probably gonna wanna thank you, so you should stay. You want a beer or something?” Jared says at a rapid-fire pace. Jensen’s eyes go wide, and he shakes his head no.

“Yo, Danni! Get up, I got some news!” Jared yells, pounding on the door that presumably leads to Danni’s bedroom.

“Jared, what the fuck its 3 am,” Danneel sleepily yells. She walks out into the hallway in an overly large t-shirt.

“Well, it was worth it to stay just for this sight,” Jensen drawls, blatantly checking Danneel out. Danneel’s eyes narrow and she crosses her arms.

“Enjoy it, it’s the most of me you’ll ever see,” Danneel snaps out.

“That’s a shame, come on baby, I thought we had something,” Jensen feigns hurt. Danneel flips him off, before returning her attention to Jared.

“Okay what’s so fucking important?” Danneel asks.

“Ok, so Chris passed out, so I had to perform in his place and look! I made 600 just from one dance! And JDM offered me a job as a stripper, which means I make 20 bucks an hour, which is like, twice as much as I was making as a props guy, but that’s not the huge thing. Danni, I have a job! I can start helping out!” Jared answers excitedly.

“Wait, you got a job as a stripper?” Danneel questions.

“Well, it was a props guy first, but yea. I now have a job as a stripper! Isn’t that great?” Jared replies.

“God damnit, Jared, I know you aren’t dumb, but really? Stripping? Fuck, there’s so many drugs and dangerous people and Jared, it’s too risky for you,”

“Danni, I’ll be fine. I don’t need drugs anymore okay? I have you! And Jensen will make sure I don’t, right?” Jared answers, turning towards Jensen

“Uhh, sure. I mean, it’s bound to come up, but I’m sure you can avoid them easily. Most of the guys aren’t into handing out drugs to gigantic kids anyhow,” Jensen jokes, trying to ease the tension.

“Fine. Whatever. But he’s your responsibility, and I swear if anything happens, you will live to regret it,” Danneel warns, going back into her room and slamming the door. Jared looks at Jensen, and does the “she’s crazy” motion with his finger. Jensen snorts, and nods in agreement.  


The party is pretty relaxed for a Chad party. Meaning that there are not a lot of people, but there is still lots of booze, loud music, and yelling. Jensen has a nice buzz going, and is currently talking to some girl he doesn’t know. Kathy? Katie? Not like it really matters. She is cute, but not anything special. Plus she has this really annoying voice. Jensen is grateful when Chris walks over to him.

“Hey, man, can we talk?” Chris asks, nodding at the girl.

“Sure, what’s up?” Jensen responds, getting up and following Chris to the hallway leading to the back rooms.

“So, you and Jared? What’s up there?” Chris hints.

“Nothing, he’s just a cool guy. Why?”

“Why, because you spent the day with him, got him a job, and I’ve never seen you spend this much time with someone you’ve had sex with ever,”

“We’ve done it,”

“Yes, and you ignored me afterwards. We only talk now because we work together,” Chris points out.

“Point taken. I don’t Jared’s… Jared,”

“You like him,”

“No, I like his ass, and if I be nice to him, he’ll probably let me fuck him again. And again. Could get rid of Joanna. She’s too busy most of the time now anyway,”

“Fuck, Jensen, that kid likes you. Don't fucking string him along like that,”

“He doesn’t like me. He just doesn’t have anyone else to talk to,”

“Oh, yea that’s why he stares at you and follows you around like a lost puppy,”

“Whatever, I need more beer. I am not, and never will, date Jared or see him as anything other than fuckable,” Jensen insists, walking off towards the bar.

“Denial’s not just a river in Egypt, you know,” Chris bites out, walking towards the other side of the house. Jensen flips him off over his shoulder.

Neither of them notices Jared coming out of the bathroom behind where they are standing.  


“Hey, you okay?”

“Oh, umm. Yeah. Rough night,” Jared says to the stranger.

“Ahh, been there. I’m Neil,” The stranger, Neil, says. Jared looks him over, the dirty blonder hair with striking blue eyes, the small but muscular frame. He doesn’t think about how he looks similar to Jensen, not at all

“Jared,”

“Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you,” Neil responds, and Jared doesn’t miss the way that Neil almost strips him with his eyes. Nor the feeling of excitement at having him check him out.

“Agreed,”

“So, you new to Chad’s parties?”

“Yea. Met him tonight when he came to Xquisite. He’s unique,” Jared says delicately.

“Sounds about right. I only come for the connections,”

“Connections?”

“Yea, he’s got access to some of the highest quality drugs in Miami, you didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, you really should try some,”

“I umm... I’m not into drugs,” Jared says, leaving off the “anymore.”

“That’s a shame,” Neil laments, before whispering into Jared’s ear, “They make orgasms so much better. You wouldn’t believe it, if you haven’t experienced it.” Jared swallows hard, feeling a shiver go throughout his entire body. Neil moves back and smirks, a lustful gleam in his eye. Jared nods and follows Neil towards the back room.

Chad is back there, handing off two tablets to some girl. She hands him a twenty and saunters off. Chad opens his arms and walks towards Neil.

“Neil, my man, how the fuck are you?” Chad asks.

“I’m well, how about yourself,” Neil responds.

“I’m fucking awesome. So I see you’ve met my new buddy Jared,” Chad says.

“Yea, we’re looking for some fun. I’m thinking tulpas, ”Neil says.

“Ahh. Well, then,” Chad smirks, going into his bag, “Here you guys are. Enjoy. First ones are always on the house.”

“Thanks,” Jared says, trying the fight the urge to puke. Jensen doesn’t want him, Danneel is beyond pissed at him, and here is this fun, sexy guy who likes Jared. If Jared ever needed a way to let go, it was right now.

As Neil drags him into the spare bedroom, Jared feels the nervousness drift away.

Once Neil puts the pill onto Jared’s tongue, Jared is no longer anxious.

There is no turning back now, and Jared could not care less.


	7. Chapter 7

  
“Oh fuck! Neil!” Jared cries out as he comes, Neil following not long after. As soon as he’s done pumping, he slides off Jared. Neil pulls out and tosses the condom away, before walking off into the adjoining bathroom. Jared lays there, naked and well-fucked.

“Hey, so I’m gonna need to drop off some product tonight,” Neil calls out from the bathroom.

“Ok, where at?” Jared responds, climbing out of bed to pull his clothes back on.

“You and that Matt guy are working the sorority party tonight, right?” Neil asks as he walks out of the bathroom, bending over to pick up a pair of sweats.

“Yea, I requested it like you had me to, why?” Jared replies, eyebrows coming together in confusion. Neil rolls his eyes.

“Because that’s where the drop is. Some frat guys ordered it since they didn’t want to be bored while their girlfriends watched strippers dance,” Neil answers, running his fingers through his hair. He reaches under the bed to pull out the box of tablets.

“Ok, but Chad warned me that some cops have been sniffing around his business lately, so you should be careful. Wouldn’t want your pretty face ending up in jail,” Neil jokes, as he takes the tablets and shoves them into Jared’s gym bag. He zips the bag closed and tosses it to Jared.

“Why are we dropping the product then, if it’s so risky?”

“Because we still need the money. The client already paid in full, and it’s our job. It’s a damn good thing you’re hot, makes up for the fact that you’re dumb as a rock,” Neil bites out. Jared cringes. He knows Neil can be mean, but Neil cares about him, Jared knows that, he just doesn’t know how to love. Not good at commitment, that’s what he told Jared when they got together. Jared has known that since the beginning, but it still hurts the he can be so cruel. Jared knows he’s not dumb, was a straight-A student all his life, scholarships abound until everyone found out he was gay. School became hell on earth for him, so he started doing drugs. He barely graduated, losing every chance he had at going to college.  Instead of replying back, Jared did what he always did, ignored him and reality.

*

_Jared raises his hand, offering to answer the question. Some asshole jock in the back row coughs into his hand and mutters “fag.” Soon there are at least 6 kids doing it, and Jared puts his hand down. English goes from being his favorite class to one he despises going to after that moment._

_He starts falling behind in his classes. No one seems to care that he is being teased or shoved into lockers. They just want to know what happened to the bright kid, why he isn’t raising his hand anymore. His parents pushed him too hard, and he needed an out._

_It’s not hard to find. Every high school kid knows who does the drugs, and who sells them. Jared has worked all summer, saving up for college, so what’s wrong with taking some of that money and buying a little pot? It’s not like it can hurt him, and he isn’t dumb enough to get caught._

_As soon as he has the bag in hand, he takes off in his beat up Chevy and heads for the abandoned part of town. What’s life without a little risk, sense of adventure?_

*

Neil drops off Jared at the club, handing him his bag with a dry kiss on his lips. He pulls away as soon as Jared closes the door, and Jared sighs, jogging into the club. The rain is cold and hard as it hits him, but it’s not heavy enough to leave him drenched.

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen says as Jared walks into the employee’s area.

“Umm, hey, where’s Matt?” Jared asks, looking around.

“He’s got a nasty case of the stomach flu. Asked me to fill in for him tonight,” Jensen answers, shoving his props into his bag.

“Ohh. Well, umm, he was supposed to give me a ride,” Jared responds, looking everywhere but at Jensen.

“I can give you one. No big deal. Just tell me when you are ready to go,” Jared then notices Jensen in the cop costume. The super tight, dark uniform that hugs his chest and biceps and oh god, Jared cannot do this. Neil’s words float through his mind, and Jared winces. He needs to do this. He walks into the changing room, pulls his cop costume out of his locker, and heads off to the changing stall.

He changes methodically, doing so as quickly as he can. He’s gonna have to do two tablets tonight just to make it. This is the first time he has been alone with Jensen since the night of the party, and that is no accident. Jared avoids Jensen as much as he can, only talks to him when he has to, which is limited to the times when the boys are at the studio and Jensen helps him create routines. That tlak is limited only to work, Jared makes sure of it.

When he walks out of the room, Jensen is bent over, picking up a pair of handcuffs off the floor. Jared almost squeaks at the sight of Jensen’s tight black pants stretched across his perky ass. Instead he breathes deeply, and starts shoving his props into his gym bag, careful not to crush the tablets in there. No way he can get through tonight on just two, definitely needs three if that image is gonna be floating through his mind all night. He hasn’t done three before, and considers for a moment that maybe he shouldn’t, but then Jensen looks over and smiles at him again.

“You ready?” Jensen asks casually, reaching for his keys.

“Almost, just gotta apply some foundational and concealer, and try to figure out a way to say that without sounding gay,” Jared jokes. Jensen snorts.

“Good luck with that one dude,” Jensen replies, “Want some help?”

“No, I’m good,” Jared answers a little too quickly, not wanting Jensen’s hands anywhere near him. Jensen nods, the expression on his face blank and unreadable.   


Jensen has no idea what is going on with Jared. What had seemingly started out as a blooming friendship, with what would hopefully include nice benefits, has disappeared almost as fast as it started. Jared has been avoiding him, ignoring him whenever he can. Jensen didn’t realize it would hurt, and it shouldn’t. There is just something about Jared. He has lamented over Jared with Chris multiple times since Jared has started giving him the cold shoulder. It usually ends up with Chris teasing the shit out of him, Jensen adamantly denying any desire to date Jared and both of them completely plastered. Though, the plastered thing happens whenever he and Chris get together.

He has a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Neil. Even if Jared is ignoring him, Jensen was still around him enough to notice the changes in his personality.  He goes from being an over-energetic sweet, if somewhat naïve, kid, to this withdrawn moody person who seems 10 years older. Either Neil is abusive or Jared…. No. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. No way Jared would start doing drugs again. He's not that dumb. Is he?

“I’m ready,” Jared says, interrupting Jensen’s thoughts. Jensen looks at Jared’s eyes, trying to see any signs that he is using again, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. He can see the impression of bags under his eyes, but that is normal for everyone who works there.  Working night time jobs means sleeping during the day, but most of the guys don’t want to do that. No point, better to enjoy yourselves than sleep.

Jensen smiles, a little strained, as he follows Jared out to his car, the rain not the only thing making him feel cold. He knows he should talk to him, confront him. He promised Danni that he would take care of him, which is dumb anyhow. Who hands out responsibilities like that to people they just met?

“He hangs on every word you say like you were a god or something. Kids definitely feeling something, it’s obvious,” Chris’s words from the night of the party float into Jensen’s mind. Jensen refused to think anything of it then, but now it seems plausible.

“So, how are things with Neil?” Jensen asks, watching Jared’s reaction. He can see the tight smile and tension appear in Jared’s body.

“Alright. Still trying to get a feel for each other. Danni’s upset cause I spend so much time with him, and always come home late,” Jared says, and Jensen smiles at the fact that even when Jared’s mad, he still over-shares. It’s the little things that make him adorable, his child-like view of a lot of things unique for someone with his past.

“Just alright? Thought you’d be in the honeymoon phase, fucking like bunnies all the time,” Jensen probes.

“Yea well, he works all day and I work all night. We fuck all the time, but that’s about it,” Jared laments.

“Maybe you should stop seeing him,”

“Easy for you to say. You haven’t ever dated someone,”

“I did. For a long time, actually,”

“Oh. What happened?”

“He died from an overdose. It kinda shut me down, you know? Never really been open to a relationship since,”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to go through that.”

“No one should. People seem to forget that the choices they make sometimes don’t just affect them, they affect everyone who loves and care for them,” Jensen says, pointedly looking at Jared. He can see a flash of guilt appear on Jared’s face.

“Well, sometimes you gotta do things for love,”

“Things? Like getting addicted to drugs? That’s not something anyone should ask anyone for,”

“Yea, well, who are you to decide that?” Jared yells. Jensen looks at him and pulls off to the side of the road.

“Jared, talk to me, what the hell is going on?”

“None of your damn business,”

“Jared, it is my business, I told Danni was gonna protect you!”

“Yea, well, you shouldn’t have. Can’t protect someone you don’t like,”

“What? I like you fine!”

“No, you like my ass, said it yourself, you only see me as fuckable,”

“Damnit, Jared, is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“It just does, Jared. I don’t know.  I’m as lost as you are,”

“No, it really doesn’t, not anymore. Goodbye , Jensen,” Jared, says, hopping out of the car, and taking off down the side of the highway.

“Jesus Christ. Jared!” Jensen yells, climbing out of the car to chase after him. Jensen sprints, paying no mind to the rain soaking him through to the bone. The only acknowledgement he makes of the rain wiping it out of his eyes as he chases Jared.

Jared doesn’t stop, and as the rain comes down heavier and heavier, he loses sight of him. Jensen stops, and looks around, trying to find some shelter to make a call at. He doesn’t see anything, and with the traffic, he doesn’t want to risk crossing the road. He leans up against the lamppost lighting the street, and tugs his jacket over his head.

Jensen pulls out his phone, and hits the first number on his speed dial.

“Chris, I need you to come pick me up. I think I really fucked up,” Jensen practically sobs into the phone.

“I don’t know where I am, on some stretch of highway between the club and the party. It’s raining too hard for me to make out anything. I’ll explain it all when you get here. Please,”  


“Alright, so what’s going on? Why the fuck are you standing on the side of the highway in the rain?” Chris asks as soon as Jensen is in the car.

“I was chasing after Jared,” Jensen answers.

“Why?”

“Because I think he’s in a lot of trouble, and I told Danni I would help him out, and I don’t know what to do, and I’m scared,”

“You care”

“Of course I care Chris! He’s just a kid, I mean, he’s had such a rough life and was turning around and I don’t wanna see him get hurt,”

“Because you care”

“Yes, damnit, are you listening to me?”

“Jensen. You care. Not because you broke a promise, not because he’s a kid, but because you have feelings. You like him.”

“Jesus we’re back to this shit?”

“Jensen, shut the fuck up and listen to me for once in your god-damned life. You spent an entire day with him, no strings attached. You got him a job, you trained him in that job, even though you knew he was trying to avoid you, and you chased after him down a highway in the fucking rain. Name one other person you would do that shit for,”

“Well I would-“

“I swear if you say me, I’m gonna punch you. You fought JDM every step of the way when he hired me because we slept together once. 3 years ago. Jensen, what’s holding you back?”

“Mitch,”

“Oh fuck. Please tell me that kid is not on drugs.” Jensen stays silent, fighting the flashbacks of Mitch. Chris slams his hands on the wheel,

“You realize you just lost what is probably the best thing in your life, right?”

“I didn’t just lose him. I lost him a long time ago. I’m just now realizing what that means,” Jensen says, as he looks out the window, and sends out a silent prayer asking for Jared to be okay.  


Jared stops running once he reaches a town just off the side of the highway. He hides from the rain under an awning. He shivers, shaking his head to try and remove the water from his hair. He looks around, before sitting down on the ground, and opening up his bag. He pulls out one tablet, and sticks it on his tongue. He closes his eyes as the tablet melts inside of his mouth, before pulling out his phone.

“Hey, Neil, do you think you could come pick me up? Jensen was being an ass-“

“Well, that’s what you get for being around him,”

“I know I shouldn’t be around him, but I didn’t have a choice,”

“Well, I fucking told you to stay away. Thought you were working with Matt,”

“You were the one who wanted me to take this job in the first place! I didn’t know until I got to the club that I would be working with him.”

“Whatever. Did you get to the drop before you called me?”

“No, of course I didn’t go. He was talking shit about us, and about you, and I wasn’t gonna be around that,”

“You’re a fucking dumbass. Go back to him and make the dropp,”

“Neil, please, I just need a ride,”

“Call your bitch, im done,”

“Danni is not my bitch, and she’s not a bitch at all. Just because she actually fucking cares about me,”

“You are right about that, I don’t care. Jensen isn’t the only one who you as only fuckable,”

“What do you mean Jensen isn’t the only one who saw me as only fuckable?”

“Bye, Jared,”

“Neil, please, don’t, just come pick me up and we can talk about this, please, I need you,”  


Jared doesn’t know how long he sits there, crying harder than the rain is falling. When he regains some control, he calls Danneel.

“Danni, I need your help,”

“Oh, god, Jared, what is it?”

“I need a ride,”

“Why?”

“I was running away from Jensen, and it’s raining and I don’t know where I am, and nobody will come get me and Neil broke up with me and, I need you, I’m so sorry,”

“Say no more. Still got the GPS on your phone,”

“The what?”

“GPS. I put it on in case you ever disappeared again,”

“Danni,”

“Don’t you Danni me you little shit,”

“Sorry. You’re right. Just, please, hurry, it’s cold and I’m hungry,”

“Course. Be there as soon as I can,”

“Thanks,” Jared says, and then he hangs up. He goes back to his bag, sticks another tablet in his mouth, and lets it fizzle and disappear.  He stares at his bag, debating whether to take another one, before giving in, deciding one more couldn’t hurt.  


“What do you mean you aren’t at the house,” JDM growls into the phone.

“Jared and I were talking and things got heated and then he jumped out of the car and ran off and then I chased him, but lost him. Chris is busy with Steve, Matt is sick, and Tom is at the other dance, and good fucking luck finding Misha. I don’t know what you want me to do about it,” Jensen yells.

“Fucking fix it. Go there and perform for them now. They’ve already called me twice wondering where the fuck their dancers are,” JDM orders.

“Fine,” Jensen says, hanging up the phone.

He rolls his eyes at Chris, thanking him for the ride as he gets back into his own car. He turns on the engine, and throws his bag into the passenger seat, strapping on his seat belt next.  He sighs, and turns on the radio, needing a little distraction from the anger. Just as he’s about to take off, his phone buzzes. A text from Jared. Jensen hesitantly opens the text, reading it once.

“Thought you were gonna keep him out of drugs. Should’ve known better than to trust you,” the text message reads.  Jensen blinks, and then sets himself into motion, pulling onto the highway as he calls Jared’s number.

“What the fuck happened?” Jensen barks into the phone.

“Fucking overdosed. Again. I thought you were gonna protect him!”

“I tried! He shut me out! I attempted to talk to him tonight and he just ran off,”

“Course he fucking shut you out. He likes you Jensen, and hearing that you only see him as fuckable broke his heart. He falls fast and hard, and it always leaves him broken. He doesn’t need you, and you need to leave him alone, if you care for him at all”

“Me caring for him is the reason I’m not leaving him alone. Where the fuck is he?”

“Doesn’t matter anyway. He's in a coma. Doctors doubt he will wake up. Might as well come say your goodbyes,”

“Not giving up on him that easily. Not this time,” Jensen promises, snapping the phone closed as soon as Danneel tells him where Jared is. He makes a U-turn on the highway, ignoring the angry honks of other cars, and guns it.


	8. Chapter 8

  


Jensen barely moves from the chair. Everything passes by in a blur, the nurses and doctors coming in to check on him, Danneel sitting by him, Chris bringing him food and up to date on things that Jensen doesn’t even pretend to listen to. All of the staff from the club comes by at one point, bringing balloons, candy, and their condolences. The balloons have since deflated, and the candy remains unopened.

A few times, Jared’s friend from that night comes by. She looks at Jared and promptly begins to cry, and Jensen holds her, trying not to cry himself.

“I tried. I told him Neil was no good, I could see it. He just shut me out, ignored me. All I wanted to do was help, and now,” Gen speaks through her tears, trying to keep it together.

“I did too, god damn him and his stubbornness,” Jensen curses.

“He loves with all his heart. If only you could get the chance to see that. There’s something there, something between you two,” Gen says, as she composes herself.

“Maybe,” Jensen replies softly.  


After a week and a half, Chris pulls him out of the chair, and moves it, so Jensen can’t sit right back down. Jensen glares at him from the floor, and stands up, rubbing his arm from the impact.

“Alright, we are gonna go shave, shower, eat real food and get some nice, good sleep. I’m not taking no for an answer and I will carry you out of this room if I need to,” Chris threatens. Jensen stares at him, ready to fight, but there’s no fight left in him.

He grabs onto Jared’s hand, squeezing it.

“Damn well better fight, Jared. Don’t let that bastard win,” Jensen whispers, before running a hand under Jared’s jaw.

“I want to kill him. I just, what could he have possibly done to him to make him so fucked up?” Jensen rants, as Chris pulls out of the parking lot.

“I don’t know man, but this whole blaming yourself thing isn’t healthy,” Chris replies.

“But it is my fault. I’m the asshole who refused to let Jared mean something to be because someone in my past died. I’m the one who was supposed to protect him,”

“No, you didn’t refuse. You denied it, but it did happen. I know it, Danneel knows it, and most importantly, Jared knew it. There’s no way he would’ve reacted the way he did with anyone else,”

“But still, that denial,”

“God damnit, Jensen, he made his own choices. No one forced him to date that asshole, no one forced him to do drugs, he did that. You aren’t the villain here!”

“Then why do I feel like it?”

“Because you love him,”

Jensen sits in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the highway, letting all the memories of him and Jared come back to him. That first night, the next morning, the carnival, the dance lessons, the group performances, everything. The way Jared smiled when he was ecstatic, the way his eyes changed colors, every little detail. At some point, Jensen realizes he knows every little thing about Jared, and that can only mean one thing.

“Yea, I guess I do,”  


When Jensen returns the next morning, much to Chris’s chagrin, Danni is there. The anger from earlier had disappeared as they spent more time together, as did Jensen’s desire to flirt with her. Not only because of his recently discovered feelings for the man currently lying in the hospital bed, but also just her. Danni is like a badass big sister, and Jared’s fondness of her makes sense. She is down to earth and is one of the most sarcastic people Jensen has ever met.

Danni smiles softly at him, her face showing the weariness she has been feeling. Jensen knows she feels awful that she can’t be there always, but nobody blames her. She is taking care of everything, holding everything and everyone together. Jensen sits next to her, the old couch creaking as he does.

Jensen has never been fond of hospitals, and this one is awful. Jensen doesn’t know if it’s because it is the coma ward, and they figure the patients don’t need a nice looking room or what. The walls are a fading pale blue, discolored and with spots of chipped paint. The TV doesn’t work, and even if it did, it seems like the picture quality would be low and not worth it. The couch they provided is similar to a fast food restaurant’s booth seat, weird plastic and a hideous green color. The nurses seem to not care about anything but getting off work. The doctor comes by once a day, and leave not even five minutes later, not even acknowledging anyone in the room. Except for Danni once, to figure out who would pay for Jared’s care. Jensen had almost punched him in the face right then. Who the fuck asks anyone about money while they are sobbing into their friends shoulder?

The doctor walks in then, and Jensen clenches his jaw. The doctor looks at the chart, and then the monitor. He makes an “hmm” noise, and squints. Jensen and Danneel look at each other with similar looks of interest and confusion.  The doctor looks over at them, and cups his hand in a come over motion.

“What is it?” Danni asks, breaking the silence.

“He’s moving his fingers,” The doctor responds, pointing at them. Sure enough, Jared’s fingers are opening and closing, and when Danni touches them, Jared fingers wrap around her hand. She cries out in joy, and her eyes start getting watery, free hand coming up to cover her face.

“What does that mean?” Jensen questions the doctor, slightly annoyed that he has only said 4 words to them in a week.

“Mean his brain is starting to regain its senses, and that he is starting to wake up,” The doctor answers, sounding uppity, just as Jensen expected. Jensen rolls his eyes at Danneel, who doesn’t notice.

“We will monitor his progress, but it seems he will wake up in a few hours. I need to warn both of you of the possibility of him having physical damage. We can treat him here, in a therapy outpatient if needed. We will also need to monitor him for 72 hours for suicide watch,” the doctor adds.

“Ok, well, when will we know?” Danni asks, stroking Jared’s hand with her thumb, smiling fondly at him.

“When he wakes up, we will run him through the basic checkup, and if everything checks out, he will be able to leave as soon as he is out of the psych wing. We also suggest putting him in rehab as an outpatient, no matter what happens,”

“Oh, I think he knows what will happen if he even looks at drugs again. I’m not worried. Plus, he’s got someone waiting for him, and I doubt he will risk that,” Danni replies, looking at Jensen with a raised eyebrow. Jensen nods, for the first time in years not afraid of what will happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen stands by his car, waiting for Jared to come out of the hospital. The last 2 weeks have been some of the best of his life, even with him having to drive Jared to and from the hospital every other day, and they haven’t done more than kiss in those two weeks. Just being around Jared, being in love, is more than enough.

Jared has been on a cane for the last two weeks, the run pulling some of his muscles in his right leg. It was difficult on Jared at first, but after both Danneel and Jensen yelled at him about complaining and being ungrateful, Jared has never said another word. Jared has been with Jensen at his loft for the last 2 weeks, since his building has an elevator, unlike Danneel’s and Jared’s.

The automatic doors opened, and the last thing Jensen expected was to have 6’4” of an over-eager puppy man running at him. So when he was suddenly wrapped up in Jared’s huge arms and being yanked off the floor, he was taken aback. Jared puts him back down, and smiles brightly. Jensen can’t help but return that smile, Jensen swears Jared’s dimples are magic, anyone who sees them has to smile.

“Doctor said I’m good to go. As long as I don’t push it too hard, I don’t need the cane anymore, and I only need to come in twice a week until they are sure I’m completely healed,” Jared reveals.

“That’s great, Jared, I’m so proud of you,” Jensen compliments, as Jared pins him to the car with his body weight.

“He also cleared me for sex, made sure to ask, said I got a hot little ass waiting for me,” Jared whispers conspiringly into Jensen’s ear. Jensen swallows hard, cock springing to attention. Jared rocks his hips into Jensen’s, and Jensen almost cries out at the feeling.

“Faster you get off of me, faster I can get your ass home and naked,” Jensen replies, voice harder than before. Jared backs off of Jensen, allows him to move away from the car.

If Jensen breaks a few speed limits on the way home, well, who could blame him?  


There’s a sense of déjà vu as Jensen shoves Jared against the wall, kissing him and groping him there. There’s also a feeling of love, yearning for each other, wanting more than just sex. They both can feel it, Jensen knows, as Jared rocks up into him, whimpering more than he has ever before, attempting to touch Jensen as well, instead of just letting Jensen having control.

Jensen pulls Jared over to the bed. Jared starts trying to take his clothes off, but Jensen stops him by grabbing his wrists. Jared looks at him with confusion, head titling to the side.

“No. We are doing this right this time. Gonna strip you, take my sweet time licking every inch of you, gonna have you come in my mouth first, then I’ll work you open with my fingers and tongue and then I’ll make love to you,” Jensen vows.

“Cheesy teasing bastard,” Jared replies, kissing Jensen softly.

“You love it, bitch,” Jensen teases back, wrapping his fingers in Jared’s hair.

“Yeah, I do. A lot. Like a ton, I mean, I love you so much, like there’s sooooooo much love there its almost-“ Jared jokes, as Jensen shuts him up with a kiss.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Jensen responds, and then uses Jared’s hair to bring their mouths together again. The make out for hours, exploring each other over and over again, both of them too caught up in that to go any further

They fall asleep curled up in each other, still fully clothed.  


Jared wakes up dazed, barely aware of what is happening until he looks down and sees a circle moving up and down under the sheets and holy fuck.

“Jen-sen, god,” Jared whines out, the pleasure of Jensen’s mouth on his cock spreading throughout his body.

“Fell asleep on me before I got to do this. Pretty sure I promised that I’d let you come in my mouth, and I don’t break promises,” Jensen says, still stroking Jared’s cock. Jared throws the sheet off of Jensen, and the sight of sleepy-mused Jensen between his thighs, drool slightly running down his chin, eyes wide and full of lust, is so fucking sexy Jared swears it’s illegal.

“Don’t, stop, please,” Jared drawls out, grabbing onto Jensen’s head and trying to push him back onto his cock.

“Wow, someone’s desperate,” Jensen teases, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the head, resisting Jared’s hand on his head.

“Haven’t had sex in almost a month, can you blame me?” Jared growls out, too close to coming on Jensen’s hand, and that is defiantly not what he wants right now.

“Been longer than that for me, haven’t had any since you an Neil got together, couldn’t, it felt wrong, even if I didn’t know why,” Jensen softly replies, and Jesus Christ, Jensen looks even hotter like that, face torn between lust and love, and Jared can’t hold back, orgasm shooting out of him.

Jensen strokes him through it, and lets go when Jared makes a pained whimper, too sensitive to be touched. Jensen licks at the come on his hand, puffy red lips turning up into a dark smirk as he does so. Jared’s cock makes a painful jerk at that sight.

“Mmm, still so sweet. Was hoping to taste it all, but we will do that later today. We have got work to do first!” Jensen teases, rolling out of bed. Jared can now smell the coffee, and breathes a sigh of relief. He was a little worried; the Jensen he knew couldn’t speak without a cup of coffee, let alone blow him.

“Wait, work?” Jared asks, as he stands up, only to fall over due to his half-off pants. “Ouch.”

“You okay?” Jensen replies, bending over to help Jared up.

“Yea, I’m fine, but work?”

“Oh. Yea, well, the clubs been closed since you went into the hospital, since you couldn’t dance and I refused to come in. Decided it was easier just to wait, plus JDM didn’t want to look like a total asshole. Most of the regulars knew that you were in the hospital, and implied they wouldn’t return had JDM kept the club open. Instead, he got to work on some other “secret,” Jensen answers, using air quotes,” project, and he’s announcing it today. We are both required to be there.” Jensen hands Jared a cup of coffee, and Jared practically rips it out of his hands. Jared understands Jensen’s addiction to coffee; he would be too if his coffee maker was this good. Jensen splurged on a high-end cappuccino machine and the coffee was always close to orgasmic. Speaking of which…

“I’ll go get cleaned up, and then we can head out,” Jared replies, the come on his cock starting to become crusty and uncomfortable. Jensen nods, and kisses Jared softly.  


As soon as Jared walks into the club, his is bombarded with hugs and questions, and he can barely focus on anything. He looks to Jensen for help.

“Alright everyone, give him some space, poor boy hasn’t been in public in a while,” Jensen jokes, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist. Jared lets his head fall onto Jensen’s shoulder, and no one looks shocked at it. Jared looks confused, pulling away to look at Jensen.

“What? Not my fault your little friend Gen is bad at keeping secrets,” Jensen replies to the unasked question. Jared looks confused until he feels a pair of familiar tiny arms wrap around him.

“Jared, I’m so glad you are okay, god, seeing you in that hospital bed, I swear if you ever almost die on me again, I will kill you,” Gen threatens, burying her face into Jared.

“Oh yeah? You and what army?” Jared teases, picking Gen up into his arms and spinning them around.

“Fine, I’ll get Tom to do it for me,” Gen replies, as Jared puts her down.

“Hey, don’t sign me up for murder like that, I’m not okay with it,” Tom objects.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Gen replies, winking. Tom fake-contemplates the thought.

“Sorry, Jared, I think Gen wins this time,” Tom replies, standing up and wrapping himself around Gen’s back and kissing the top of her head.

“How could you! I thought we were friends!” Jared cries out, beginning to cry fake tears. Everyone laughs, and JDM strolls in then. Jared and Jensen sit down on the stools around them, and Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s thigh. Jared covers Jensen’s hand and squeezes it.

“Oh, good, everyone is here,” JDM says, as he pulls out an open stool and sits on it. They are all surrounding him sitting on bar stools, except Steve and Chris, who are currently behind the bar mixing up drinks. Doesn’t seem to matter to anyone that it is barely 11:00, drinks are already flowing. Chris slides over a glass of scotch for JDM, who takes a swig of it before starting.

“So, as some of you are aware, I have been looking into buying a place in Miami. With the club being so busy and hard to keep up, I haven’t had the time to do more than come up with the idea. Over the last three weeks, however, I have not only managed to find a new place, but to have started designing it and hiring people. The construction crew said that it will be done in 3 months, and that is when I will move the club down there,” JDM announces, and everyone begins cheering.

“Now, I’m not gonna force any of you to come down with me, but if you would like to, I would be more than glad to have you,” JDM says once everyone quiets down.

“I’d be up for it,” Matt replies, looking at Misha.

“Well, a new environment means different people, and more things to study, so I would love to compare the differences,” Misha answers, everyone rolling their eyes. It never fails to be funny to them that Misha still acts like he is studying them, since he is more like family by now. Tom looks at Gen, who nods softly.

“We could plan visits, Miami’s not too far,” Gen acknowledges.

“Then I am in,” Tom adds.

“Can Steve still tend bar?” Chris asks, and JDM nods.

“Then I guess we are moving to Miami!” Chris shouts.

“Together?” Steve questions.

“Are you finally saying you’ll move in with me?”

“I am.”

“Then fuckin hell yeah, we are moving!”

Steve and Chris kiss then, and everyone groans in fondness. Steve has always been a little hesitant to move in, much to Chris’s worry about their commitment, and they are all happy for them. 2 years was more than enough time.

Everyone looks to Jared and Jensen then, and Jensen shakes his head. No one looks surprised, just sad.

“Gonna miss you, man. Better come up and visit,” Tom says.

“Course, not gonna ignore y’all just cause I’m not on stage with you,” Jensen replies.

“I figured that, which is why I am giving you the deed to this place. Always wanted your own club, right?”

“Wait, seriously?” Jensen practically shouts.

“Yep. You have more than earned it. Want this club to go to someone who will take care of it. Know you’ll do me proud,” JDM answers, and Jensen suddenly feels guilty for all the times he has called JDM an asshole. “Plus, you can quit working for that prick mark, since club owners make a lot more than strippers who work part-time construction. Jensen runs over and kisses JDM on the cheek.

“Don’t make me take it back boy,” JDM says at the same time Jared yells “Hey! Get your own.”

Jared pulls Jensen back, and wraps Jensen up in his arms. “Mine,” he growls, glaring at JDM.

“All yours. Not looking to destroy the epic love story of Jared and Jensen,” JDM says.

“Damn straight out love story is epic,” Jensen says, pulling Jared in for a kiss, the wolf whistles and cheering only encouraging them.


	10. Chapter 10

  
“Tomorrow,” Jensen sighs, propping his elbows up on the bar.  
“I know, I’m nervous,” Jared agrees, spinning around in the bar stool.  
“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I planned my bar out, you know,” Jensen admits.  
“What? Having a drop dead hot boyfriend headlining at the strip club/bar you two now co-own, and the one that you used to perform at? Shocking,” Jared teases.  
“Shut up,” Jensen retorts.  
“Make me,”  
“Oh, I will,” Jensen argues, pulling Jared across the bar and kissing him hard. He licks at the seam of his lips, still loving how Jared lets them part automatically even though they’ve been together for a year. Jared stands up, and hops across the bar, crowding Jensen against the shelves along the back wall, never letting their lips part.  
Jensen shoves on Jared, lightly, pushing so Jared’s braced against the bar, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Jensen breaks the kiss, instead mouthing and biting at Jared’s neck. Jared moves his hands down to Jensen’s ass and pulls, both of them hissing at the contact on their cocks. Jensen undoes the last button on Jared shirt, and tears it off, before taking one of Jared’s dusty pink nipples into his mouth and lapping at it, biting gently. Jared moans softly, moving on of his hands up to cup the back of Jensen’s head.  
 Jensen smirks against Jared’s chest, and starts undoing the button on Jared’s jeans, pulling down the zipper oh-so-slowly. Once it’s down, he rubs at the hard line of Jared’s cock between the open v, relishing in the soft sounds Jared is making. He backs away from Jared to pull off his own shirt. Jared takes the time to kick his flip flops off and tug off his jeans and boxers, before laying down on the bar surface. Jensen bites his lip and moans at the sight of Jared’s muscular form all laid out, waiting, wanting.  
 Jensen grabs his hip, pushing gently to ask him to turn. He takes a little bit of maneuvering, but afterwards, Jensen’s head is in between Jared’s legs, Jared’s cock and hole right there. Jared grabs his knees and spreads himself out, looking down at Jensen. Jensen looks up, making eye contact and then sticks his tongue out, lightly brushing Jared’s hole. Jared’s eyes close and he slightly whimpers, and Jensen licks harder this time. He continues doing that, licking and teasing Jared to the point of begging.  
“God, Jen, please, fuck,” Jared moans, his lip bitten red. Jensen hums in agreement, and sticks his tongue into Jared’s hole, working it open. He fucks his hole with an almost brutal pace, and lets a finger come up to rest along the outer rim.  
“Please… fuck,” Jared begs, and Jensen sticks his finger in, letting Jared get used to the slight burn. He mentally chides himself for not thinking to bring lube, but making Jared come undone on his finger and tongue will be more than enough for now.  
Jensen moves his finger in and out slowly, and once Jared’s face relaxes again, he aims for his prostate. Jared’s eyes fly open and he moans wantonly, his fingers grabbing the edge of the counter.  
It is in these moments when Jensen realizes how good he has it. He has this fucking bombshell of a man begging for him, wanting him. Not just sexually either. He wants him always, even when Jensen’s being a complete ass, or stressing out. They are opening a business together, becoming a domestic couple, something Jensen never thought would happen after Mitch.  He meets Jared’s eyes, and knows that Jared is thinking the same thing, that they were made for each other. Regardless of whether or not they believe soul mates exist, regardless of fate, true, love, destiny, and any other source of powers from above, they know. Jared and Jensen are they couple that makes it seem real, makes true love seem like more than some stupid hallmark bullshit, the couple all other couples aspire to be.  
It takes one final touch to the bundle of nerves to make Jared come undone. In that moment, Jensen sees his whole life come together.  
  
~Fin~

Comments and compliments are always appreciated! I'm aiming to start a sequel in August, and have two timestamps written between now and August, any advice for how i should do those will be awesome


End file.
